Big Brother Park
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Tenemos 18 personajes, pero todos sus movimientos estarán vigilados de ahora en adelante, el que sigan viviendo en este lugar será decisión del espectador (lector). Los destinos se irán escribiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a un ganador. Especie de secuela de "The South Park Show"
1. Chapter 1

Las luces de un foro nuevo se encienden, y en medio de este aparecen 2 muchachos (presentadores, obvio) sentados en cómodos sillones. Se oyen los aplausos y algunos gritos. Ambos hacen reverencia y miran al público después

 **Resistance:** ¡Buenas a todo mundo! ¿Nos recuerdan?

 **Alex:** creo que no

 **Resistance:** bueno, para lo que no. Muy buenas, somos Resistance y Alex, no sabemos si lo recuerdan, pero el año pasado –y parte de este, creo- teníamos nuestro querido _The South Park Show_ donde uds retaban o preguntaban a los personajes

 **Alex:** ¿Por qué no continuamos con ese?

 **Resistance:** problemas con producción, Chimino renunció y tuvimos que reorganizar el equipo, se hizo un problemón y el programa terminó… -además de que los chicos nos presentaron a sus abogados y tuvimos que pagar por traumas físicos y psicológicos…- ¡Pero ahora tenemos algo nuevo! Continúa Alex que no has dicho ni madres y te veo ansioso

 **Alex:** sobres… Pues en este segmento llamado " _Big Brother Park"_ Consistirá en que nuestros queridos personajes estarán encerrados en un departamento –porque casa es muy grande y cuarto muy pequeño- por 106 días y con 24 horas enteras de vigilancia

 **Resistance:** continúa, continúa…

 **Alex:** y cada semana se irá eliminando un miembro – **escogido por el público-** hasta llegar a un ganador

 **Resistance:** una pausa para aclarar que a lo mejor muchos pensaron que era estúpido el show _"Big Brother"_ en lo general a nosotros también se nos hizo estúpido. Pero de tantos shows de "verdad o reto" ya era hora de variarle, para ello se nos ocurrió hacer de esa serie que consideramos estúpida una serie de tv con nuestros personajes queridos, ¿Verdad, mi Alex?

 **Alex:** tienes toda tu boca llena de tu velda'

 **Resistance:** muy bien... ahora que queda más o menos entendido ¡Que pasen los desgraciados!... digo… ¡Los vigilados! (En eso llegan "El Team Craig" "El Team Stan" "El Team Wendy" y 4 invitados adicionales. Todos se sientan en sillones dispuestos a los lados de los presentadores)

 **Alex:** tenemos 18 muchachos… 14 hombres y 4 mujeres...

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo?... ¿Será seguro estar pocas mujeres en un mismo departamento con muchos hombres?

 **Kenny & Bebe: **(lamiéndose los labios) rico…

 **Alex:** sí, pero tranquila, tendrás vigilancia y seguridad, pensamos en todo

 **Kenny & Bebe: **mierda

 **Kyle:** para que conste… ¿No nos harán pasar tantas mamadas como en el show, verdad?

 **Resistance:** tranquilo, Kyle, seremos profesionales. Pero si el público exige algo…

 **Token:** habrá que negarnos ya que este no es más un show de preguntas y retos

 **Resistance:** tienes razón, Token. Pero hay una cabina en la que los espectadores enviarán preguntas sencillas o saludos, nada de retos

 **Alex:** pero en esa cabina podrán descargar todo lo que sienten, las experiencias que viven y si quieren, viborear de sus compañeros

 **Stan:** no suena muy agradable

 **Resistance:** ningún show suena agradable

 **Alex:** ¿Y "Todo o nada"?

 **Resistance:** ¡Excepto ese!

 **Gregory:** esperen, ¿Qué pasa si uno se sale por su voluntad?

 **Resistance:** pues…

 **Alex:** ¡No lo haga, compa! (todos se le quedan mirando, extrañados) es que… se puso de moda eso del Komander y…

 **Resistance:** ¿No que muy rockero?

 **Alex:** no me gusta… solo me da risa el bullying que le hacen por eso

 **Resistace:** ok… si se sale de ahí… pues se sale, y ya, pierde, no puede volver al departamento

 **Pip:** ¿Y el que quede al último?

 **Alex:** gana algo

 **Craig:** ¿Qué?

 **Alex:** algo, metiche

 **Craig:**.l.

 **Resistance:** bueno, pues… todavía quedan 2 horas antes de que tengan que entrar a la casa… Así que hay que ir a unas preguntas, ¿Sale?...

 **Alex:** De todos ustedes ¿Quién salió más maltratado psicológicamente?

 **Kenny:** aah… supongo que ese ha sido Kyle

 **Resistance:** ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

 **Kyle:** fue algo muy traumático… porque los retos de violación y sexo y todos esos los escribían chicas. Nunca pensé que fuesen a tener una mente tan perversa como la de Kenny

 **Alex:** ¿Cuál crees que ha sido el peor de todos?

 **Kyle:** creo que todas las veces en que me mandaban al _XXXRoom_ con cualquiera

 **Resistance:** de seguro después de eso no te podías sentar

 **Kyle:** fue peor que cuando tenía la hemorroide

 **Alex:** ouch… pobre de ti… ahora que recuerdo. Chritophe, Gregory. En algunas ocasiones notamos que tenían que hacer representación de alguna película

 **Christophe** : _oui_

 **Gregory:** _yes_

 **Resistance:** ¿Cuál dirían que fue su favorita?

 **Gregory:** la mía sin duda fue el reprise de _Frozen_

 **Resistance:** ¡Oh, sí! ¡También me gustó, también me gustó!

 **Gregory:** ¿Verdad?

 **Resistance:** ¡Sí!

 **Alex:** ¿Y tú, Mole? ¿Cuál fue tu favorita?

 **Christophe:** ninguna, odie esos retos, odie al que los puso y definitivamente ¡Odio ser actor!

 **Resistance:** ¿Fue la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta, verdad?

 **Christophe:** …. .l.

 **Alex:** eso es un sí

 **Resistance:** otra pregunta, ¿Qué les parecieron las rifas que hacíamos para las parejas?

 **Stan:** a veces eran divertidas

 **Kevin:** eran raras la verdad

 **Resistence:** oye, sí, Kevin, para ti casi nunca había preguntas, ¿Qué sientes ahora que estarás en un show ya como un personaje frecuente?

 **Kevin:** siento bien, a decir verdad no recuerdo el día en que me involucraran en algún equipo o algo, claro excepto en aquellos momentos en que era parte de mi equipo de Star Wars

 **Cartman:** es por eso que nadie te invita a nada. Eres un perdedor

 **Kevin:** ¡Ay perdónenme ustedes por no ser de la edad media marica y no andar detrás de un palo como un perro, además como si de verdad fuese un artefacto del mal!

 **Alex:** hablando de eso. Cartman, ¿Cómo sientes ahora que ya no eres un gran Rey Mago? ¿No sientes un vacío ahora que ese personaje tuyo que hizo gran relevancia en la serie ya no está?

 **Cartman:** te diré, que siempre tendré esas grandes presencias en mí, tanto el Coon como el Rey Mago. Esas contrapartes nunca morirán ni serán olvidadas, ni por mí ni por mis montones de fans

 **Resistance:** bien dicho, mi favorito sin duda fue el Rey Mago

 **Alex:** igual el mío

 **Resistance:** Kyle, permíteme alagarte tu traje de Rey Elfo, muy bueno

 **Kyle:** gracias. En verdad también me gustó jugar eso, estar en contra del culón pero de un momento a otro unimos fuerzas, fue épico en mi opinión

 **Alex:** Kenny, ¿No te sentías raro por estar vestido de mujer?

 **Kenny:** a veces, pero debo admitirles que los vestidos son cómodos

 **Resistance:** Butters, tú no has hablado, ¿Algo que quieras decir? ¿Qué sientes ahora que has regresado?

 **Butters:** siento… felicidad. Aunque si fue cansado el otro show, lleno de sexo y preguntas incómodas, sin embargo era divertido

 **Bebe:** ¿Por qué mayormente había sexo entre chicos?

 **Alex:** esa sería una pregunta para el público, no creo que podamos responder

 **Resistance:** pero también había escenas hetero

 **Bebe:** sí, pero no muchas

 **Resistance:** de seguro en el departamento habrán muchas hetero… a menos que el público vaya sacando a las chicas primero hasta que queden solo hombres o quién sabe. Puede quedar un chico y una chica

 **Alex:** ¡El departamento!

 **Resistance:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa con él?!

 **Alex:** ya es hora de que se vayan yendo

 **Resistance:** ¿Apoco ya pasaron 2 horas?

 **Alex:** (susurrando) no, pero ya me aburrieron estos aquí

 **Resistance:** muy bien, ya saben las reglas, quien se salga pierde, igual el que sea eliminado la próxima semana. Espero y les vaya bien y les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo

(Todos y todas se ponen de pie y se retiran al departamento)

 **Alex:** ya es hora de instalar las cámaras

 **Resistance:** dile a Gutierritos que vaya encendiendo las cámaras y la madre

 **Alex:** ¿Gutierritos?

 **Resistance:** como ya no tenemos a Chimino, contraté entonces a Gutierritos

 **Alex:** ah, sale entonces… (Va a oficinas para hablar con Gutierritos)

 **Resistance:** hasta aquí acaba la introducción para dar inicio al programa. Dejen sus comentarios y si quieren saludos a quien tenga su apoyo. Ya veremos qué harán nuestros participantes al llegar al departamento. Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima transmisión

 **Alex:** dice Gutierritos que ya están las cámaras

 **Resistance:** muy bien


	2. Primera semana

**Alex:** hola amigos, amigas... Vaya, nunca había hablado yo primero

 **Resistance:** ¿Cómo te sentiste?

 **Alex:** muy bien... Continuando, ahora que nuestros personajes favoritos han regresado y entrado a la casa, cada transmisión iremos mostrando lo mejor de la semana

 **Resistance:** así que veamos. Gutierritos, pon las cámaras de lo que fue, la asombrosa entrada a la casa hasta este día

* * *

 **DÍA 1: Llegada a la casa**

 **Bebe:** (entrando al departamento seguida de las demás) pues... No es precisamente un penthouse, pero no está nada mal tampoco

 **Wendy:** creo que es cómodo

 **Kyle:** oigan, miren (dijo yendo hacia la mesa del comedor, donde había una nota con las iniciales R &A) _"Bienvenidos, chicos y chicas al departamento, hay 3 habitaciones. En un cuarto dormirán solo las chicas y en los otros 2 se dividirán los hombres, 7 en uno y 7 en otro. El de las chicas es una puerta de caoba pintada de blanco, el de un grupo es una puerta negra y el otro es una puerta roja"_ bien, supongo que nosotros iremos a la roja

 **Christophe:** ¿Por qué acabas de decidir qué cuarto es de cada equipo?

 **Kyle:** supuse que a ustedes, Damien y Topo les gustaría una puerta negra

 **Damien:** vale, estás en lo cierto

 **Nichole:** vamos nosotras a nuestro cuarto (las otras 3 chicas asintieron y se retiraron)

 **Stan:** vayamos nosotros a la nuestra

Craig: compartiremos el cuarto con ustedes

 **Cartman:** ¿Quiénes?

 **Craig:** Clyde, Token, Tweek y yo compartiremos habitación con ustedes, Stan, Kyle, Kenny y desafortunadamente, contigo culón

 **Clyde:** seríamos ocho, entonces

 **Craig:** ¿Y?

 **Clyde:** Resistance y Alex dijeron que eran 7 por cuarto

 **Craig:** Gutierritos me la chupa

 **Pip:** ¿Qué te hizo Gutierritos?

 **Craig:** nada, me vino en gana insultarlo

 **Butters:** pero si los que dijeron eso fueron Alex y Resistance

 **Craig:** ellos también me la chupan

Todos se fueron a las habitaciones correspondientes, terminaron de desempacar y cada uno fue a investigar diferentes partes del departamento

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Wendy, 20 años**

-vaya, esto será increíble, nunca había estado tan emocionada por aparecer en un show. Debo admitir que en el anterior me sentía incómoda, pues sabía que pasaría por grandes retos desagradables, pero por lo menos aquí solo recibiré saludos... Eso creo... Solo espero que no tenga problemas después por estar en una especie de "confinamiento" con muchos hombres y solo pocas mujeres

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Wendy:** ¿A quién creen que expulsen primero?

 **Cartman:** de seguro será a Kyle

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo, maldito gordo?

 **Cartman:** los judíos no toleran estar entre paredes... No, de hecho... Sí pueden

 **Clyde:** ¿Qué quiso decir?

 **Token:** cuando los judíos eran perseguidos, eran capases de esconderse en habitaciones pequeñas durante mucho tiempo, así que Cartman se reía de eso

 **Kyle:** si sigues así, cabrón, juro que te sacaré yo mismo del departamento por las bolas

 **Stan:** ya, Ky, no lo vale

 **Kevin:** si estamos en la misma casa, supongo que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos todos bien

 **Craig:** escucha, no sabemos cómo sean las cosas en China, y creo que se tratan igual porque todos se parecen. Pero aquí, cada quien tiene su propia forma de ser, así que si no te gusta, te puedo sugerir que te salgas por tu cuenta

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Kevin, 20 años**

-en ese momento me sentí mal, además de querer golpearlo, porque lo igualo en fuerza... No soy chino, pero me molesta en sobremanera que se burlen así de mi ascendencia, ahora sé lo que siente Kyle cuando se burlan de su religión...

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Kevin:** no soy chino, solo mis padres

 **Craig:** eso te hace uno, igual

 **Nichole:** traten de dejar de pelear

 **Token:** no, bebé, no, no te metas

 **Crag:** me da igual, nenas. Ustedes síganle rezando a Jesús porque puedan quedarse aquí

 **Gregory:** no es divertido pensar que pasaré los siguientes 106 días con ustedes

 **Stan:** entonces tal vez debas irte, digo si no soportas la competencia

 **Gregory:** ¿Es una especie de reto?

 **Stan:** ¿Cómo se me ocurriría meterme con el gran Gregory? (nótese que es sarcasmo)

 **Kenny:** ya, ya cállense, mejor vayan a hacer la comida... por cierto... ¿Qué hay de comer? (Kyle, Red y Gregory se acercar al refrigerador y lo abren)

 **Kyle:** pues hay que admitir que si nos dieron bastante comida

 **Red:** ¡Ni se te ocurra acabártela, Cartman, porque yo misma te mato!

 **Cartman:** ¡Ja! ¿Crees que me dejaré intimidar por una niñita? (ve la ira fulminante contenida) pe-pero si lo pienso, no tengo ganas de comer ahorita

 **Gregory:** preparemos algo de cenar

 **Christophe:** chicos, a pesar de ser esto un departamento, los jodidos presentadores nos han puesto un sótano con "ciertas comodidades"

 **Todos:** ¿Comodidades?

Todos se dirigen al sótano, donde encuentran una mesa de villar -cortesía de la sacro santa madre de Resistance- un jacuzzi -brindado por el espartano lomo de plata del padre de Alex- y un juego de Just Dance, con canciones incluidas como The Fox, (Ylvis), Gentleman, (Psy) y Harlem Shake, entre otras

 **Gregory:** pues sí que pensaron en comodidad

 **Wendy:** waa, amo el Just Dance

 **Red:** aunque no eres precisamente buena en eso

 **Wendy:** ¿Disculpa, qué?

 **Red:** ya hablé

 **Wendy:** no, a mí me dices las cosas bien y a la cara, pendeja

 **Red:** ¡A mí no me estés diciendo pendeja, puta! (Le jala el cabello a Wendy, ella le da una cachetada y terminan casi del chongo, si no fuera porque Butters y Stan las separaron)

 **Wendy:** ¡No me vuelvas a hablar, puta barata!

 **Red:** ¡Uy mira que nunca habías tenido una mejor idea!

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Pip, 19 años**

-yo quedé así como "veeeerga..." No esperaba que en el primer día ya se agarraran de los pelos, bueno, creo que nadie se lo esperaba... Creo que lo mejor para seguir aquí es meterme en mi cuarto, y no socializar ni salir hasta que cada uno se vaya yendo de la casa... (Desvía su vista de la cámara) veeeerga... ¿Cómo estas 2 se ponen a pelear?... (Mira a cámara)

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Cartman:** wooo, chicos ¿Vieron eso? Yo pensaba que Wendy saldría perdiendo, pero luego de verlo mejor, me doy cuenta que Red pudo perder hasta los dientes

 **Nichole:** creo que hubiese sido mejor que lo discutieran con palabras. Somos compañeras y debemos aunque sea llevarnos bien entre nosotras

 **Token:** siempre pacifista, bebé (la abraza)

 **Stan:** ¿Te duele? (le pasa el algodón con alcohol por la comisura del labio abierto)

 **Wendy:** poquito...

* * *

 **DÍA ll: Tequila**

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-Hoy en la mañana cuando todos nos reunimos para desayunar, encontramos varias cervezas, eran como 5, 6 six pack, 3 botellas de tequila y 20 cervezas de botella. Al parecer esta noche de sábado habrá sangre, y mucha...

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Clyde:** oye, que buena onda (ríe)

 **Butters:** y como siempre hay nota (la toma de uno de los six pack) _"Chicos y chicas, para agradecerles que aceptaron este reto, Resistance me dio permiso para darles alcohol, además de que hoy es sábado y el cuerpo lo sabe. Con mucho cariño, Alex"_ Esto es bueno

 **Craig:** que marica sonó eso de "mucho cariño"

 **Stan:** wey, nos ha dado alcohol ¿Y tú lo insultas? Que idiota eres

 **Kenny:** bueno, ya a la verch. Yo ya tengo sed

 **Damien:** guardemos mejor el alcohol para esta noche. Nos reunimos todos en el sótano, jugamos villar, unos otros en el jacuzzi y que las mujeres jueguen just dance

 **Bebe:** estás pendejo, yo quiero jugar villar

 **Damien:** ¿Sabes que te pareces a la hermanastra más fea que sale en Shrek cuando dices querer jugar villar? (Bebe le jala el cabello)

 **Bebe:** no todas las mujeres bailamos solamente. Es más, apuesto a que te voy a ganar en el villar

 **Damien:** suerte con eso, rubia

 **Gregory:** bueno ya, ¿Quién me va a ayudar a hacer la comida?

 **Craig:** ¡Tu mamá!

 **Gregory:** ¡Tú cállate!

 **Christophe:** ahí van otra vez...

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Red, 20 años**

-creo que me pasé con Wendy, digo, ella no sabe bailar como yo tampoco sé cantar y aun así ella no me critica por eso, debo pedirle una disculpa. Somos pocas las mujeres, así que de alguna forma hay que aliarnos y votar todas por que los chicos sean los primeros en irse, hay que demostrar que el sexo femenino es más fuerte... Pero primero ¡Noche de tequila!

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Red:** escucha, Wen... Creo que me pasé de la raya, no debí criticarte

 **Wendy:** y yo no debí abofetearte

 **Red:** lo hiciste porque yo lo inicié

 **Wendy:** pero yo lo continué

(Ambas ríen)

 **Red:** perdón

 **Wendy:** disculpa (ambas se abrazan y sigue el típico "awww" de los compañeros)

 **Damien:** hey, lesbis, ¿Van a manosearse o a beber?

Todos ríen y la noche de tequila comienza, iniciando por una cerveza para cada uno, luego sigue el típico "fondo" que hay en las fiestas, ping pong de cerveza, siguieron de un reto para ver quien tomaba más alcohol y continuaron con una competencia para ver quién era capaz de terminarse una bebida cargada con tequila, cerveza, Kalhua y Jack Daniel's

* * *

 **Resistance:** y creo que lo malo no fue la fiesta, sino las acciones realizadas bajo la... la...

 **Alex:** influencia del alcohol

 **Resistance:** sí, porque pasó un gran problema, ¿No?

 **Alex:** pues que yo vi en la grabación noté cierta actividad bajo las sábanas de la cama de un chico

 **Resistance:** sí, pero no cualquiera

 **Alex:** no, resultó ser de Stan

 **Resistance:** nunca me imaginé que Bebe se llegaría a meter con él. Digo, pensé que Wendy se metería con Stan y Bebe pues... con Kenny o hasta Kyle

 **Alex:** ¿Y si vemos qué pasó?

 **Resistance:** no es mala idea. Gutierritos, pon lo que pasó

* * *

 **DÍA lll**

 **Wendy:** es que no puedo entender que te hayas metido con Bebe

 **Stan:** Wendy, estaba ebrio, tú sabes que no te sería infiel cuando me encuentro en mis 5 sentidos

 **Wendy:** no, no, no, si estás o no tú como mi novio debes respetarme

 **Stan:** no exageres

 **Wendy:** ¡No, no es que yo no exagere estúpido!

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Stan, 21 años**

-la verdad no sé porque Wendy se pone así, además estaba borracho, ¿Cómo chingados quieres que no me meta con tu amiga cuando tú preferiste irte a dormir en plena fiesta y ella se me acerca en buena onda? No me jodas, es tú decisión andar de pura

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Stan:** ay ya cálmate, fue tu culpa por dejarme así, solo

 **Wendy:** ¡Ah! ¿Y nada más por eso te vas a meter con otra?

 **Kyle:** en verdad si es muy jodido el que te metas con la amiga de tu novia

 **Stan:** ahora tú estás de su lado

 **Kyle:** pues, idiota. Yo me pongo en el lugar de ella, ¿Si ella se hubiera metido conmigo o Cartman o Kenny, te gustaría?

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Damien, 2931 años**

-¡Uy sí, uy sí, ahora bien pinche casto, ¿No, judío?! Para mí que nada más se hace el pendejo para mantener su imagen de "el defensor de los pobres" aquí simplemente se viene a cojer, a pelear y tratar de sobrevivir... Si no es un puto campamento cristiano... o en su caso, judío

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Stan:** ¡Bueno ya, si tanto te molesta eso, ¿Por qué no terminamos?!

 **Wendy:** ¡Ah, me parece perfecto!

 **Stan:** ¡Bien!

 **Wendy:** ¡Púdrete!

Wendy se va corriendo a su habitación, Stan se va a la estancia donde estaban Craig, Kenny y Tweek

 **Kenny:** ¿Qué pasó?

 **Stan:** un problema, pero ya lo resolví

 **Craig:** ¿Jugamos XBox?

 **Stan:** tal vez en otra ocasión... Voy a jugar villar

 **Kenny:** voy contigo

 **Tweek:** ¡Ack! ¡No quiero estar solo, me pueden secuestrar o violar! ¡Oh Jesús, voy con ustedes!

Mientras tanto, en la cocina

 **Christophe:** deberíamos unirnos para sacar a alguien

 **Damien:** concuerdo... Votemos por Kevin

 **Gregoy:** ¿Saben que tenemos que esperar también los votos de los espectadores, no?

 **Christophe:** ¿Y?... Yo si voto por Kevin, me caen mal los chinos

 **Damien:** mi odio a todos los humanos es igual, pero ese chinito solo vino a hacer bulto

 **Christophe:** ¿Entonces votamos para que expulsen al chino?

 **Gregory:** ah, no estoy de acuerdo con eso

 **Christophe:** Greg, no te vengas a hacer el muy inocente cuando exactamente tienes la mente de una perra… votaremos por Kevin y obviamente tú nos vas a ayudar

 **Gregory:** ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

 **Christophe:** porque te conozco. Kevin ni siquiera te interesa, nos ayudarás a votar porque se vaya. Ya que sabes bien que de esa forma podrás sobrevivir en esta casa hasta el punto de llegar al premio (se acerca a Gregory hasta tenerlo contra el mueble donde guardan los platos)

 **Greogry:** es lo que me jode de ti, que me conozcas bien

 **Christophe:** no hace falta conocerte para darse cuenta de que eres de las perras que muerden cuando se sienten amenazadas

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Gregory, 22**

-la verdad no pensé que Christophe me fuera a abrir los ojos de esta manera. Sí es verdad que no me interesa en lo más mínimo Kevin, ni siquiera lo conozco bien… no sé los demás, pero tal vez si deba votar por Kevin… ¡Igual ni le hablo! Aunque… esa actitud no es digna de mí… de algún modo me siento mal por ello

* * *

 **DÍA Vl**

 **Tweek, 19 años**

-¡Oh por Dios! 6 días aquí y ya me siento secuestrado… estoy vigilado las 24 horas… ¿Esto no es para el gobierno, verdad? ¡Ack! ¡Qué presión!... ¿Cómo dicen?... ¿N-no es para el gobierno?... bu-bueno, eso me consuela un poco…

Todos se encuentran en la sala, bueno, solo 7,6 sentados en el comedor al lado de la sala y el resto en los cuartos o durmiendo en la estancia, pero en los enfocados se encuentran en la estancia

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Christophe:** ¿Se dan cuenta que desde pasado mañana comenzarán las votaciones para expulsar a alguien?

 **Damien:** que gran observador eres, DeLorne

 **Kyle:** yo no sé si pueda ser capaz de votar

 **Stan:** ¿Por qué?

 **Kyle:** es como apuñalar a un amigo por la espalda, no está bien... Digo, sí han habido veces en que peleamos, pero terminamos todos reconciliándonos de nuevo, de eso se trata la amistad, que a pesar de que todas las peleas, siempre encontramos una forma de unirnos nuevamente

 **Cartman:** levante la mano quien quiera que el judío deje de dar discursos y sea expulsado (Levantan la mano Cartman, Christophe, Craig y Damien)

 **Kyle:** si me expulsan o no, aun así tendría suerte ya que no compartiría habitad contigo, culón

 **Cartman:** ¡Cállate, marica judía!

 **Token:** chicos, ¿Ya vieron la carta que nos mandaron Alex y Resistance?

 **Butters:** ¿Qué dice?

 **Token:** _"Chicos, como saben, en este medio los espectadores querrán que les resuelvan dudas, en este caso solo hay preguntas para Tweek, lo sentimos. R &A"_

 **Butters:** (toma la carta en lugar de Tweek -a petición suya claro- y comienza a leer) _"Tweek, mi vida, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo planeas sobrevivir?, ¿Te dan suficiente café en el programa?"_

 **Tweek:** ¡Oh, Jesús, son muchas preguntas! ¡Ack, mucha presión!

 **Butters:** responde de una por una, ¿Te parece? (Tweek asiente) primero, ¿Cómo estás?

 **Tweek:** bi-bien... y más porque este programa no es espiado por el gobierno

 **Butters:** ¿Cómo planeas sobrevivir?

 **Tweek:** ¡Ack!... Creo que eso depende de las votaciones futuras... ¡Ngh!

 **Butters:** ¿Te dan suficiente café en el programa?

 **Tweek:** e-eso creo

 **Butters:** esas son todas

 **Tweek:** n-no fue tan difícil (suspira sonriendo)

 **Kevin:** (despertándose ya que él era un dormido) ¿Qué? ¿De qué tanto hablan? (Se estira)

 **Christophe:** de nada importante, solo que has sido expulsado ya, tienes que irte

 **Kevin:** ¿C-cómo?

 **Damien:** ya fueron las votaciones y el conteo, pero no te dijimos porque no te queríamos despertar. Y lo triste es que ya fuiste expulsado

 **Kevin:** (Tiene lágrimas en los ojos) ah... B-bueno (Se levanta del sillón y se dirige al cuarto para empacar. Cristophe y Damien se quieren reír)

 **-Cámara enfocada en el cuarto. Entra Pip-**

 **Pip:** Kevin, amigo ¿Qué haces?

 **Kevin:** (con la voz quebrada) pues empacando... Me dijeron que ya fue la votación, y el eliminado soy yo

 **Pip:** no es cierto... Nadie ha sido expulsado aún, ni siquiera han sido las votaciones

 **Kevin:** ¿No? (Mira desde el cuarto a la estancia, algunos miraban mal a Pip

 **Damien:** ¡Tenía que ser el francés!

 **Kevin:** (sonriéndole a Pip) Gracias por decirme

 **Pip:** por nada

 **-Cámara en el cuarto de las chicas-**

 **Nichole:** chicas, ya no estemos peleadas, mejor tratemos de sobrevivir a esto

 **Wendy:** no hasta que esa puta se disculpe (señala a Bebe)

 **Bebe:** perdón, pero yo no fui la que dejó a su novio borracho con ganas, solo le hice un favor

 **Wendy:** ¡Me apuñalaste por la espalda!

 **Bebe:** ni modo, eso pasa cuando dejas a tu hombre

 **Nichole:** chicas, por favor

 **Red:** no, no Nichole, mejor déjalas, que ellas arreglen ese problema

 **Nichole:** pero es que somos amigas...

 **Wendy:** no es amistad si una golfa barata se mete con tu novio, ahí se demuestra la clase de víbora que es

 **Bebe:** ¡¿Ves cómo me dice, Nichole?! ¡¿Y así quieres que le pida perdón?!

 **Nichole:** bueno, es que de principio, tú accediste de temer relaciones con él

 **Bebe:** ¡Ah! ¿Ósea que tú también me estás diciendo zorra?

 **Nichole:** ¡No, Bebe! Pero solo digo que no fue muy bueno de tu parte haber hecho eso

 **Bebe:** ¡Perdón! ¡Olvidé que aquí están las mejores amigas de Wendy y que yo no tengo a nadie!

 **Nichole:** ¡También somos tus amigas!

 **Red:** ¡Ya, ya, Nichole!... Es demasiado drama y cada que tratamos de interferir se pone peor... mejor vamos a tomar un café o algo

 **Nichole:** (desanimada por no poder arreglar nada entre sus amigas) está bien... pero recuerden, ustedes han sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo (sale del cuarto con Red)

Red y Nichole pasan por la estancia, donde se encuentran Craig, Token, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny (dormido en el sillón) Christophe y Damien

 **Kyle:** (dirigiéndose a las chicas) Oigan, ¿Pudieron reconciliar a Wendy y a Red?

 **Nichole:** (desanimada) No...

 **Token:** (va hacia su novia y la abraza) ah chiquita, tú tranquila, verás que al rato se arreglan sus problemas

 **Nichole:** ¿De verdad?

 **Tomen:** claro que sí

 **Red:** ¿No estaban otros con ustedes?

 **Stan:** Butters y Tweek, pero ellos fueron a jugar abajo

 **Craig:** ¿Ya saben por quién votarán pasado mañana?

 **Cartman:** yo sí

 **Stan:** no me imagino quién podrá ser (dice rodando los ojos)

 **Cartman:** pueden irse despidiendo todos, porque yo ganaré la plata

 **Damien:** ¿Es algo arreglado? De seguro serás de los casi últimos expulsados

 **Cartman:** ¿Ah sí, marica? Entonces dime quién crees tú que será eliminado?

 **Damien:** puedo ver el futuro, solo catástrofes

 **Stan:** la eliminación es una catástrofe, dinos

 **Damien:** (suspira) puedo ver quien es

 **Kyle:** ¿Es hombre o mujer?

 **Damien:** no les voy a decir (se levanta y se dirige al sótano)

 **Cartman:** ¡Hey, marica, no nos dejes así, ven y dinos!

 **Damien:** ¡No!

 **Craig:** hijo de puta

 **Kenny:** (levantándose y estirándose) ¿Qué vamos a comer?

 **Stan:** ¿Solo preguntas eso? (Kenny asiente)

 **Token:** yo preparo la comida, ¿Me ayudas, Nichole?

 **Nichole:** sí (se van de la mano a la cocina

 **Clyde:** (en ese momento llega con sus amigos) que bonita pareja, ¿No?

 **Craig:** tú cálladito

* * *

 **Alex:** interesante todo lo que pasó en la semana

 **Resistance:** solo fueron 4 los mejores días

 **Alex:** casi no hay escándalos

 **Resistance:** supongo que todo comenzará en la fase de eliminación

 **Alex:** que será pasado mañana

 **Resistance:** correcto

 **Alex:** ahora ya saben, estimada audiencia, desde hoy tienen la oportunidad de elegir al que será expulsado del departamento, junto con preguntas o dudas que tengan

 **Resistance:** ya está todo dicho, ¿Verdad? Entonces por hoy nos despedimos

 **Alex:** ¡Hasta el día de eliminación!

 **Resistance:** adiu, adiu

 **Alex:** _Namárië_

 **Resistance:** ¡Deja de decir palabras en élfico!

 **Alex:** soy un elfo, perra

 **Resistance:** vete al carajo...


	3. Expulsión

**Alex:** _Aiya, mello_

 **Resistance:** que dejes de hablar en élfico, wey

 **Alex:** chinga, déjame ser…

 **Resistance:** buenas noches, querida audiencia, bueno como saben, esta noche es la primera eliminación de la semana

 **Alex:** sin demoras, ya, vayamos a ver las votaciones de los miembros de la casa, junto con las preguntas realizadas

* * *

 **Craig, 22 años**

-la primera semana ha sido una total idiotez, ni siquiera sé por qué acepté… en fin, si se supone que tengo que votar, creo que es obvio que le daré mi voto a Cartman, nunca me ha caído bien y si de todos tengo que elegir uno, es ese culón, no tengo nada más qué decir (se cruza de brazos)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Tweek, 19 años**

-¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Vo-votar por que saquen a un amigo?! ¡Ack! ¡Es mucha presión! ¡¿Y si me odia después ese amigo?! ¡¿Y si ese amigo trabaja para el gobierno y termina mandando a algún asesino en serie para matarme?! ¡Oh, Jesús, no quiero morir tan joven! ¡Luego habría que pagar por el funeral, al padre, el féretro, el lugar de entierro, la lápida! ¡Dios, no quiero morir!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Clyde, 19 años**

-no quisiera votar por nadie, nadie me cae mal… todos son mis amigos…. Pero voto por Damien, él es hijo de Satanás y pues… no quiero ser usado para una especie de rito satánico en honor a su padre (tiembla)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Token, 20 años**

-voto por Cartman, así de simple… Todavía recuerdo cuando me disparó el gordo hijo de puta (se cruza de brazos)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-siempre pensé que Cartman era el peor de todos, siempre me insulta y me llama perdedor… Sin embargo, voy a votar por Craig. Él es mi "amigo" pero creo que su estancia aquí lo ha hecho… mamón, así que antes de recibir insultos de él, prefiero que se largue…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Stan, 21 años**

-ahora que rompí con Wendy siendo un vacío en mi interior… por eso voto por Gregory, ya una vez tuve problemas con él por el amor de Wendy. No dejaré que se aproveche de nuestro "distanciamiento temporal" ¡Que se joda!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-¿Saben? Aunque dije anteriormente que votar por alguien era como apuñalarle la espalda a un amigo, creo que el que debe irse de aquí es Cartman, no somos amigos, además de que no podría tolerarlo en un espacio cerrado las 24 malditas horas del día, incluyendo sus estúpidos chistes antisemitas y racistas

 **Gutierritos:** te mandan saludos y una pregunta. La pregunta es ¿Extrañas a tu hermano?

-primero, gracias por el saludo… y sí, extraño a Ike, es difícil que luego de haberle insistido para pasar tiempo juntos en la sala jugando Xbox me vaya a otro lugar como si nada…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Butters, 20 años**

-sé que esto podría sonar raro para algunos, pero el que lleva mi voto a la eliminación es Stan… Digo, es buen amigo y todo, pero siento que es muy egoísta, solo piensa en él, así que iré votando por quienes creo no merecen ganar, y el primero de todos es Stan… claro después sigue Damien ya que si él sale primero, todos corremos riesgo de que nos mate después

 **Gutierritos:** (mediante audio, no en persona) ¿Cuántos años tiene una pelota de nombre Rich?

-amm… ¿34?

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Tus padres no te castigarán si quedas expulsado?

 **-** sí… y me castigarán mucho… (Se frota los nudillos)

 **Gutierritos:** estas son de otro espectador… Butters, ¿Aún sientes falta de tu antigua novia, Charlotte?

-sí, era la primera niña canadiense que en realidad me llegó a gustar…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-si quiero tener a todas las chicas hermosas conmigo, tengo que empezar a votar por los que ellas consideran "guapos"… ¡Así que jódete, Craig!

 **Gutierritos:** al igual que a Kyle, también te han mandado saludos a ti, y la pregunta es si extrañas a tu hermana

-que bien, sé que tengo fans (sonríe y guiña el ojo) Y sí, extraño mucho a Karen… solo espero que Kevin la cuide muy bien durante mi ausencia

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Cartman, 22 años**

-los judíos son una plaga, así que mientras más nos deshacemos de ellos, menos hambre habrá en el mundo. Así que votaré por esa rata judía. Kyle… chupa mis bolas

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Wendy, 22 años**

-a estas alturas, todo mundo ha de saber por quién votaré, y sí, esa es Bebe, si fuera mi amiga no me habría hecho eso, y naturalmente ella va a votar por mí, pero no me importa… (recarga su espalda y cruza su pierna derecha) ya veremos quién se larga primero

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-no me pidan votar por alguien… en estos momento no creo que alguien merezca ser expulsado… así que nadie. No voto por nadie

 **Gutierritos:** te mandan saludo por ser tan buena gente

-oh, muchas gracias

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Bebe, 20 años**

-estoy totalmente segura de que Wendy votó por mí, entonces le devolveré e favor ¡Que ella se largue! Total, ni que alguien la fuera a extrañar… bueno, yo no… ¡Con eso basta! Que se vaya al diablo, perra loca

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Red, 20 años**

-creo que Bebe es la mejor opción, estuve a punto de votar por Cartman, pero ahora recuerdo que Bebe es perra y mejor cambio… Es mi amiga pero… ¿Acostarte con el novio de tu amiga? Eso no lo hace ni Miley Cyrus… ¿O sí?... ¿Qué más da? Ojalá solo quedemos en la casa puras mujeres… aunque es la primera semana…. No importa, ya dije

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-todos ya saben que votaré por Kevin, así que ¿Para qué dar más discurso? Naturalmente en esta competencia nadie me importa, pero iré votando desde el que menos me importa… En principio no me decidía entre Butters, Clyde, Tweek, Pip o Kevin, al final ganó Kevin, lo hice mediante una rifa, no fue porque me obligó Christophe (se cruza de brazos)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Christophe, 22 años**

-Kevin, listo lo dije, no necesito explicación alguna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Damien, 2931 años**

-no conozco a casi nadie, así que se vaya ese Kevin, no me interesa… luego me desharé de los otros uno por uno

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Pip, 19 años**

-todos me caen bien, y me da mucha lástima que se hayan burlado de Kevin, es un buen amigo… aunque de principio también me molestaba, pero luego sufrió el mismo bullying, así que sabe lo que siento… por eso elijo a Christophe, Damien aunque también se burló de Kevin, él es mi amigo… puede que lo elija después a él… pero por ahora que se vaya Christophe. ¡No se molesta a los amigos!

 **Gutierritos:** pregunta para ti, ¿Acaso no moriste?

-hay cosas raras que no se pueden explicar… aunque hay una respuesta a eso. "Gracias a Dios"

* * *

 **Resistance:** que declaraciones

 **Alex:** ni que lo digas. Luego agradecemos los saludos de… bueno, de uno es de un anónimo amig y otro de BONNIE TUCKER TWEEK muy linda espectadora

 **Resistance:** no empieces de gigoló

 **Alex:** ¿Quién dijo que le voy a cobrar?

 **Resistance:** un elfo más barato que Kenny, ¿Eh?

 **Alex:** jódete

 **Resistance:** ¿Qué te parece si mejor contamos los votos, sí?

 **Alex:** sí, mejor… muy bien, veamos… (Saca un sobre brindado por Gutierritos) contando los votos de nuestros participantes y de la bella audiencia…. El expulsado es…

 **Resistance:** ¡Ya dilo!

 **Alex:** ¡Cartman!

(Una puerta del foro se abre y de ella sale el gordo racista que algunos odian y otros no. Encabronado se coloca en medio del foro, entre los presentadores)

 **Alex:** hola, Cartman...si te hace sentir mejor, no esperaba que fueses el primero

 **Cartman:** ¡Todo fue una mierda arreglada!

 **Alex:** no te pongas así, ¿Realmente pensaste que Kyle sería expulsado?

 **Cartman:** ah….amm… ¡¿Sa-saben qué?! ¡Todo esto fue planeado por todos y por ustedes! ¡Los idiotas del departamento son unos judíos, Resistance y el marica de Alex son judíos, son todos judíos!

 **Guierritos:** un regalo para Cartman

 **Cartman:** ¡Y Gutierritos también es judío!... ¿Ah?... ¿Regalo?

 **Resistance:** una espectadora te mandó una cubeta con pollo frito

 **Cartman:** (toma el cubo) bueno… todos siguen siendo unos judíos tramposos, así que ¡Al carajo, yo me voy! (sale del foro)

 **Resistance:** es muy noche ya, ¿No quieres que te llamemos un taxi?

 **Cartman:** no, probablemente mi mamá vino por mí (dijo saliendo del foro)

 **Resistance:** antes de retirarnos...

 **Alex:** ¿Por qué tan pronto?

 **Resistance:** porque sí… Antes de retirarnos, mostraremos la opinión de los compañeros al ver al primer expulsado

Todos se encuentran en la sala, nadie hablaba, todo mundo estaba en silencio total. Wendy soltó un suspiro

 **Wendy:** era obvio que Cartman sería el primero…

 **Butters:** yo no quería que expulsaran a Eric…

 **Bebe:** tenía que irse, todos lo odiamos

 **Kenny:** sí, pero no todos votamos por el culón

 **Stan:** ¿No votaste por él, Kenny?

 **Kenny:** hmm… no, a decir verdad no me importaba

 **Kyle:** ¿Entonces por quién?

 **Kenny:** por Craig (el susodicho lo mira con molestia)

 **Craig:** ¿Por qué por mí, idiota?

 **Kenny:** no sé… no me caes bien ni mal, pero no te quisiera aquí

 **Craig:**.l.

 **Clyde:** al menos se sentirá mejor el ambiente sin él

 **Damien:** tú votaste por mí, marica

 **Clyde:** (nervioso) n-no sé de qué me hablas

 **Damien:** no te hagas el idiota, sé que votaste por mí solo para salvar tu pellejo de un sacrificio a mi padre

 **Kevin:** chicos, una carta

 **Gregory:** déjame verla (toma el sobre y lo abre) _"Chicos, en las cartas que recibimos –además de su voto de eliminación- hay ciertas quejas. En primera, dejen de pasarse de verga con Kevin, él no les hace nada, y en segunda, que Damien no use sus poderes, le da una gran ventaja…"_

 **Damien:** ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Meterse a mi cabeza o a mi alma para evitar mis poderes?

 **Gregory:** (sigue leyendo) _"para evitar esos problemas, Resistance ha hablado con satanás –ya que una época en que estaba toda pendeja se volvió al satanismo, pero eso no viene al caso- y el señor del infierno ha decidido retirarle sus poderes a Damien. Así que si los usa ahora de nada servirá, ya que ya no tiene, desde hace 5 minutos. –Alex"_

 **Damien:** ¡¿Qué?! (estira su brazo con la intención de quemar a Kenny, pero no pasa nada) ¡¿Qué?! (Mira al suelo) ¡Padre, ¿Qué carajo?!

 **Clyde:** ya no eres tan malote, ¿Verdad? (Damien lo mira furioso y le suelta un puñetazo en el ojo)

 **Kevin:** ¡AH! ¡Deténganse! (todos tratan de separarlos)

 **Damien:** ¡No tendré poderes, pero yo sí te mando al quinto infierno a punta de madrazos, marica!

 **Clyde:** ¡Aléjenlo, aléjenlo!

 **Stan:** ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!

 **Kenny:** ¿Quién será el siguiente eliminado?...

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kevin, 22 años**

\- por esta vez me he salvado… aunque no sé si muchos votaron por mí… que mal que no hayan expulsado a Damien o al Topo… no… la verdad que bueno que se largó primero Cartman, ¡Al fin momentos de paz!

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **-Cámara enfocada en la cocina-**

 **Christophe:** bueno… Kevin no fue el expulsado

 **Damien:** (se encontraba recargado en el refrigerador) ¿Y qué querías? Cartman era el más odiado de todos

 **Christophe:** ¿Quieres decir que deje de intentar?

 **Gregory:** comencemos a competir limpiamente

 **Damien:** tal vez… igual, será expulsado a su tiempo

 **Christophe:** sí

 **-Cámara en la estancia, se encuentran Stan y Wendy hablando-**

 **Stan:** perdóname, de verdad no quería que eso pasara… tienes razón, sobrio o ebrio, debo respetar a mi chica

 **Wendy:** también tienes parte de razón, debí cuidarte cuando te embriagaste

 **Stan:** perdón

 **Wendy:** te perdono, tontito (se abrazan)

 **Clyde:** awww, que lindo

 **Stan:** ¿Cómo sientes tu rostro?

 **Clyde:** un poco mejor… me sigue doliendo el ojo

 **Wendy:** creo que se te pondrá morado

 **Clyde:** que feo…

 **-Cámara enfocada en la habitación de los Teams-**

 **Kenny:** no sé si pueda aguantar sin sexo por mucho tiempo (acostado en su cama)

 **Kyle:** no es necesario sexo para ser feliz

 **Kenny:** pfff, no sabes de lo que hablas

 **Kyle:** ¿Por qué no te pones a jugar XBox, Just Dance, o lees un libro? Hay varios comics

 **Kenny:** ¡Me aburro!... ¿Tú qué haces? (se levanta y va con Kyle que sostenía su computadora)

 **Kyle:** veo Doctor House

 **Kenny:** ajá… ¿Y luego?

 **Kyle:** La ley y el orden UVE

 **Kenny:** ¿Después?

 **Kyle:** Sherlock, bbc

 **Kenny:** ¡Que aburrido eres! (sale de la habitación)

* * *

 **Resistance:** les dio fuerte la expulsión

 **Alex:** pero como dicen, al menos tendrán un poco de paz ahora

 **Resistance:** ahora sí, el tiempo se nos acabó, hora de despedirnos, ¡Adiós!

 **Alex:** _oltho vae_

 **Resistance:** …

 **Alex:** ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no me vas a decir que deje de hablar en élfico?

 **Resistance:** ya, habla como quieras…


	4. Segunda semana

**Alex** : _Alasse loome mello nin_. Bueno, se supone que ayer debimos de haber transmitido, pero Resistance no apareció por ningún lado (pinche orco, ni me dijo a dónde iba ni nada) así que esta noche toy solito (no hay nadie aquí a mi lado...)

 **Gutierritos** : ¡Se nos va el tiempo!

 **Alex** : ah, sí... ok, público, hoy veremos lo que fue lo mejor de la semana. Gutierritos, por favor

 **Gutierritos** : en seguida

 **Alex:** _hannon le_

* * *

 **DÍA Vll**

Habían 7 chicos en la sala, 5 hombres y 2 mujeres

 **Red** : creo que se siente más paz estando sin Cartman

 **Clyde** : era obvio que él saldría primero

 **Damien** : hablando de eso... tú votaste por mí, ¿Verdad mariquita?

 **Clyde** : ¿Q-qué? ¿Có-cómo dices eso? Si tú me caes muy bien

 **Damien** : no te hagas pendejo, sé que votaste por mí por no querer ser utilizado para un ritual en honor a mi padre

 **Craig** : tristemente ya no puedes hacerlo porque tus poderes fueron arrebatados

 **Damien** : juro que cuando salga de aquí, los enviaré a cada uno de ustedes al infierno

 **Pip** : Damien, no es bueno que amenaces a la gente diciendo eso

 **Damien** : la bondad es estúpida

 **Wendy** : ¿Cómo sabes? Nunca la has tenido

 **Damien** : cuando decido mis castigos en el infierno, muchas personas me han dicho que lo soy

 **Clyde** : (susurra) pues no se nota

 **Damien** : ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

 **Clyde** : na-nada, nada

 **Stan:** ¿Serás heredero de tu padre?

 **Damien** : ¡Lo soy! Yo soy un príncipe, y ascenderé al trono en poco tiempo, seré como el diablo... quiero ser peor, mucho, mucho peor... (Todos se quedan en silencio)

 **Wendy** : que te vaya bien (se levanta) ¿Nos vamos, Red?

 **Red:** yo te sigo (ambas se van)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Red, 20 años**

-este chico solo haciéndose el interesante por ser el hijo de Satán... Debieran sacar a este pendejo después, entre amenaza y amenaza, apabulla mucho a Clyde, ¡Al diablo con él!... Ah no, ¡A la mierda con él! De verdad, espero que sí se vaya

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **-Cámara enfocada en la sala-**

 **Kyle** : veamos una película

 **Kenny:** sí, ¿Cuál?

 **Kevin** : ¿Stan Wars?

 **Kenny:** ¡Ay no, que pinche aburrido!

 **Stan** : ¿Drácula la historia jamás contada?

 **Craig:** no, porque las putas viejas luego se van a creer vampiros como en la mierda de Crepúsculo, además de que se enamorarían de Luke Evans

 **Bebe:** ¡Oh sí, Luke Evans es sexy!

 **Damien** : es gay

 **Bebe & Red**: ¡No es cierto!

 **Kyle** : sí, dice la verdad (las chicas sufren)

 **Kenny** : ¿Judas Kiss?

 **Kyle** : por enésima vez, Kenny... Nadie quiere ver una película gay

 **Kenny** : ¡Pero si está genial!

 **Kyle** : ¡Oh, que no!

 **Christophe** : ¿Diamante de sangre?

 **Pip:** no, las cosas relacionadas con la guerra me asustan

 **Butters** : y a mí...

 **Kyle** : ¿El amanecer de los muertos?

 **Stan** : desde que los zombies de volvieron moda y todo mundo cree poder sobrevivir a eso ya no me parecen interesantes

 **Clyde** : ¿Intensa mente?

 **Damien** : vete al coño, eso es muy infantil y ñoño

 **Wendy, Bebe, Red y Nichole** : ¡Descendientes!

 **Christophe** : ¿Qué es eso?

 **Bebe** : trata de los hijos de los villanos de Disney

 **Nichole** : (suelta un suspiro fingiendo excitación) ah, ¡Yo me quedo con el hijo de Jafar!

 **Red** : ¡Yo con Carlos, es adorablemente guapo!

 **Wendy** : ¡Yo con Ben! Es un total príncipe

 **Bebe** : ¡Chad es hermoso!

 **Kenny** : a ver, a ver, a ver... (Señala a Nichole) Jay es ladrón y coqueto, pero nunca se le ve que quiera una relación estable. Tú (señala a Red) tienes 20 añotes, Carlos solo tiene 16 en la vida real, y en la película, claro... no sea pedófila, Red... (Señala a Wendy) Tienes la pinche actitud cagante de Audrey, y acuérdate que Ben la dejó por Mal, lo que fue bueno... (Ve a Bebe) por último... Chad es un hijo de puta, ¡La defensa descansa! (Se gira a sus amigos y todos lo estaban viendo raro) ¿Qué? ¿No han visto esa película?

 **Craig** : Kenny... que marica

 **Kenny** : bueno, ya, a la chingada, pongan Soldier's girl

 **Kyle** : que la chingada, Kenny ¡Nada de pelis gay!

 **Kenny** : Lee Peace se ve sexy disfrazado de mujer, tiene un cuerpo que... Hasta yo me lo tiro

 **Butters** : ¿Lee Peace no es el que la hace del Rey Elfo en El Hobbit? Del papá de Legolas

 **Kenny** : sí

 **Butters** : ya me traumé...

 **Gregory:** Hay que ver Los Vengadores, ya

 **Todos** : hmmm... Ok

* * *

 **DÍA lX**

 **Gregory:** ah… Ah... ya, quítate de encima mío

 **Christophe** : _merde_... Luego no te quejes de que no te demuestro amor

 **Gregory** : podrías mostrármelo de un modo secreto

 **Christophe** : estamos solos en este cuarto

 **Gregory** : ¿Te recuerdo que hay cámaras?

 **Christophe** : no me importa (se ve que sigue moviéndose debajo de las sábanas cuando entra Damien)

 **Damien:** ¡Carajo que puto asco! (se separan los enamorados)

 **Christophe:** no te importa lo que hagamos esta _chienne sexuelle_ y yo

 **Gregory:** ¡Te dije que te quitaras de encima!

 **Christophe:** tú te callas

 **Damien:** dejen de coger en mi cuarto

 **Christophe:** es también nuestro cuarto _putain_

 **Damien:** _Je vais vous envoyer en enfer_

 **Christophe:** no creo en tus mamadas

 **Damien:** cuando estés en él, ni creas que te voy a reconocer

 **Pip:** chicos, la cena ya está lista, bajen de una… (Ve a Christophe y Gregory desnudos) ¡Ay Dios Padre Stan, me va a salir una perrilla! (se tapa los ojos)

 **Gregory:** ¡Oh, Pip, lo lamentamos, de verdad! (se cubre)

 **Christophe:** ay sí, como si tú no tuvieras uno… pequeño, pero tienes…

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Pip, 19 años**

-es bastante incómodo compartir cuarto con una pareja… y más cuando son una pareja gay y terminas viéndoles… pues… sus… cositas… Deberían tener respeto por sus compañeros, bueno, Gregory por lo menos lo tiene conmigo, pero Damien y Christophe andan como si fueran Pedro por su casa

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Christophe:** no seas princesa, ¿Nunca habías visto uno?

 **Pip:** aparte del mío no

 **Christophe:** no eres un hombre

 **Pip:** sí, pero a mí me educaron de otra forma, nunca me han interesado ese tipo de cosas. No sé qué es masturbarse, nunca me ha llamado la atención, ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda que no sea mi esposa tampoco me interesa, ¿Sabes por qué?

 **Christophe:** _pourquoi?_

 **Pip:** porque a mí sí me educaron bien y me inculcaron valores

 **Christophe:** ¿Crees que eso me importa?

 **Pip:** pues deberías (sale del cuarto)

 **-Cámara enfocada en la estancia-**

 **Kyle:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Butters?

 **Stan:** (voltea a muchos lados) ahora que lo mencionas, desde que entramos a la casa, no ha salido del cuarto

 **Clyde:** ¿Por qué?

 **Stan:** es una idea loca de él, cree que quedándose en el cuarto no será expulsado… no me acuerdo si fue él, Kevin o Pip, pero tienen esa idea

 **Clyde:** no suena mala idea

 **Craig:** ni te emociones, que puede que llegues a ser expulsado sin casi salir

 **Clyde:** ow…

 **Craig:** apuesto 50 dólares a que el siguiente expulsado será...

 **Stan:** ¿Quién?

 **Craig:** no estoy seguro, pero apuesto a que es una mujer

 **Stan:** ¿50 dólares?

 **Craig:** sí

 **Stan:** ya estás (se estrechan las manos)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Stan, 21 años**

-no es por ser machista ni mucho menos, pero no creo que sea muy fácil que un hombre sea expulsado. Por ejemplo, antes de votar por Clyde, voto por Red, después de todo, ella ni me interesa, y Clyde es un amigo mío, un hermano… además, entre menos mujeres, más espacio para hombres (susurra a la cámara) y quizás si se van Bebe y Red no caeré en la tentación de acostarme con alguien que no sea Wendy

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Token:** ¿Qué haré si te expulsan, eh?... Estaré solito

 **Nichole:** awww, booboo, no te pongas así, aunque nos separen, no importa quien se vaya primero, sabemos que el otro estará apoyando desde casa, y puede que sea yo antes que tú

 **Token:** ah no, si te vas tú me voy yo, que se jodan todos

 **Nichole:** ¿De verdad?

 **Token:** sí, linda

 **Nichole:** oww, Token (se besan)

 **Kenny:** aww… yo quiero una novia cariñosa conmigo

 **Token:** con la reputación que tienes…

 **Kenny:** ¡Hey, seré un libertino desgraciado hasta la muerte, pero tengo sentimientos!

 **Tweek:** ¡Oh, Cristo me lleva el tren! ¡Ack!

 **Token:** ¿Qué traes, tú?

 **Tweek:** y-ya no hay café

 **Token:** ¿Y?

 **Tweek:** sin café terminaré dormido, los gnomos robarán mis calzones y no tengo dinero para comprar muchos

 **Token:** tranquilo, solo pide más café, o espera a que lo manden

 **Tweek:** ¡¿Pero cuándo, Token?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

 **Token:** ¡Calma! Traen bastante comida y cosas para la despensa cada tres días, no te apures ya

 **Tweek:** b-bien…

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Tweek, 19 años**

 **-** n-nunca me he quedado sin café, m-me puede hacer daño… No quiero morir ¡Ack Dios, es horrible! Debo ir a mi lugar feliz… ojalá me expulsen pronto, n-no soporto vivir así

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Kevin:** ¿Qué haces, Butters?

 **Butters:** escribiéndole una carta a Eric, siento feo que lo hayan expulsado

 **Kevin:** deberías estar feliz, él insultaba a todos a diestra y siniestra

 **Butters:** él era un gran amigo

 **Kevin:** para ti, pero a nadie más le caía bien

 **Butters:** tienes razón…

 **Kevin:** ¿Y qué dice tu carta?

 **Butters:** aun no la comienzo, pero le contaré lo que ha pasado desde que se fue

 **Kevin:** no ha pasado nada interesante

 **Butters:** lo bueno al parecer viene cuando todos toman alcohol

 **Kevin:** se me ocurre una travesurilla

 **Butters:** ¡Dime, dime!

 **Kevin:** primero escribiremos una carta a los productores, luego nos mandarán alcohol

 **Butters:** ¿Y para qué?

 **Kevin:** te termino de explicar…

 **-Cámara enfocada en la estancia—**

 **Kenny:** ojalá los expulsen a todos… menos a mí

 **Craig:** vete al coño, yo voy a ganar

 **Kenny:** el que casi no voten por ti, no quiere decir que no te vayan a mandar al diablo

 **Kyle:** (ve a Damien pasar por ahí) Damien, ¿Tú viste de casualidad quien sería el ganador?

 **Damien:** no, idiota, mi padre me quitó mis poderes… maldito

 **Kyle:** sí, pero antes, cuando todavía los tenías

 **Damien:** sí, sí vi al ganador (todos se asombran)

 **Stan:** ¿Y quién era?

 **Damien:** no voy a decirles

 **Kenny:** ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué?!

 **Damien:** (se deja caer en el sillón) porque no me viene en gana. Ya cuando tenga ganas, les aviso

 **Kenny:** ¿Ya tienes ganas?

 **Damien:** no

 **Kenny:** ah…. ¿Y ahora?

 **Damien:** no

 **Kenny:** ¿Y ya?

 **Damien:** que no

 **Kenny:** ¿Qué tal ahora?

 **Damien:** ¡Que no, puta madre!

 **Kenny:** mira, Thorn, si no me dices… atiéntate a las consecuencias

 **Damien:** mucho miedo te he de tener

 **Kenny:** hmmm… (Se acerca al Anticristo –sin poderes Looool-) a ver… ¡Dime quién putas es el ganador! (le pellizca el antebrazo)

 **Damien:** ¡Agh, coño de tu madre! ¡Déjame!

 **Kenny:** ¡No hasta que me digas al ganador, cabrón!

 **Damien:** ¡Que me dejes! (logra golpearlo en los huevos y alejarlo)

 **Kenny:** ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tú te harás responsable si no tengo descendencia en el futuro!

 **Damien:** ¡Me vale 3 hectáreas de verga! (se va de la sala)

 **Kenny:** (adolorido en el piso) juro… que le voy a sacar… esa respuesta…

* * *

 **Alex:** ¿Qué irá a hacer Kenny? Lo sabremos más adelante, pero ¿Quieren saber qué decía la carta de Butters?... aquí se las leo:

 _Queridos productores:_

 _Queremos hacer una travesura ya que se acerca ese día de bromas –ósea Halloween-, pero queremos adelantarla y después mostrar qué sucedió, pedimos por favor que nos manden más alcohol, será una broma grandiosa que de seguro nuestros espectadores disfrutarán. Una broma disfrazada de fiesta._

 _-Butters y Kevin_

 **Alex:** interesante. Entonces les mandaré alcohol. La broma será trasmitida el 30 de este mes (llega un whatsapp) Mentira, el 31 ya que el 30 iremos a ver el estreno de la Cubre Escarlata… como solo fueron estos días los más "interesantes" pues aquí terminamos, ya pueden ir votando por quien quieren que se largue de la casa; la votación se cierra el próximo sábado... Por cierto… nos llegó la noticia de un huracán devastará varios lados de México –entre ellos, donde vive Resistance- esperemos que no le pase nada –sino la maldita me deja solo con el pinche show-

 **Gutierritos:** ni lo mande Dios

 **Alex:** querido púbico, si de casualidad viven en un lado donde el huracán pasará, deseamos con todo el corazón que estén bien. Cuídense y no olviden que tienen el apoyo de ese presentador. Ahora sí, Gutierritos, demos fin al show –por el día de hoy-

 **Gutierritos:** en seguida

 **Alex:** _hantale… Namárië_ amigos


	5. Segunda expulsión

**Alex:** adivinen quien no murió

 **Resistance:** no te hagas imbécil, si tú bien querías que me muriera

 **Alex:** ¡No! ¿Luego quien me ayuda a conducir el show?

 **Resistance:** ok, es cierto… Bueno, sé que mi compañero Alex aquí presente les dijo que transmitiríamos… pero desafortunadamente cuando estuvimos a punto de salir al aire…

 **Alex:** ¿Una desgracia ocurrió?

 **Resistance:** sí… asaltaron a mi primo, pero lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores… en fin, como dijo aquí mi compañero "elfo" la semana pasada Butters nos mandó una carta con la broma especial de Halloween para los compañeros

 **Alex:** eso será al final del show

 **Resistance:** así es. Por ahora veremos al futuro expulsado y las preguntas que han dejado los espectadores

* * *

 **Stan, 21 años**

-votaré por Token, digo, no es que tenga algo en contra de él o que sea racista, para nada…. Pero desde que pasó lo del tipo N que aunque fue hace muchos años sigo sintiendo que entre él y yo hay bastante tensión… creo que podría sentirme bien sin él en la casa… de todos modos, aunque no lo expulsen creo que podré aguantarlo otros días más….

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-no me desagrada para nada Damien, pero no me agrada el hecho de que a todo mundo intimide. Ahora, si las amenazas no son a base de sus poderes, todo se hará con violencia física… y es muy pesado tratar de separar a dos gatos o perros, así que ni madres que aguantaré eso…

 **Gutierritos:** tienes preguntas

-¿Preguntas? Ah bueno… dime

 **Gutierritos:** _¡¿Cuál es la masa del sol Kyle?! Eh, eh!_

 **-** ammm… 1,989 × 10^30 kg

 **Gutierritos:** sacaste el celular

-¿Y?... A ver, que él me diga cuántas tazas de azúcar se necesitan para llegar a la luna

 **Gutierritos:** ah, y tienes un chisme… _Kyle, no es por ser chismosa ni nada pero... vi hace dos días a Ike agarrado de la mano del chico gótico, Firkle, creo que tienen algo... solo era para informarte :3. PD. Se veían lindos! ..._

-está bien que mi hermanito esté con quien quiera. Lo apoyo ante todas las cosas… pero me preocupa qué pueda decir nuestra madre…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-Kevin no es malo para mí, pero lo elegí de "zapatito blanco, zapatito azul, dime que el que se sale eres tú"

 **Gutierritos:** así no va

-¿Ah no?... ups…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Buttres, 20 años**

 **-** mi voto va para Kyle ¡Él me agrada! Pero hay algo que hace que no encaje aquí

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Quién te orilló a votar?

-¿E-eh?

 **Gutierritos:** alguien te obligó

 **-** b-bueno… no… o-ok… fue Eric, él me mandó un mensaje (saca su celular) " _Butters, te juro que si no votas por Kyle te pateo las bolas"_ ….

 **Gutierritos:** tienes una pregunta _"¿Qué piensas hacer en todo el tiempo que estés ahí?_

-supongo que tratar de sobrevivir…. Por suerte nadie ha votado por mí… eso creo

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Craig, 22 años**

-Kenny, él ha sido bastante fastidioso en estos últimos días… más no diré

 **Gutierritos:** tienes pregunta

-¿Cuál?

 **Gutierritos:** " _¿Por qué no te estás con Tweek?"_

-¡No somos una pareja gay! Él no es gay y yo tampoco

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Tweek, 19 años**

-¡Jesús, votar otra vez no! ¡Ack! ¡Mucha presión, no me hagan esto! ¡Mierda, voten por mí de una vez!... Bien, bien, me calmo… c-creo que votaré por Damien… ¡É-él terminará rostizándome! Aunque ya no tiene poderes… pero encontrará una manera de matarme ¡Oh Dios, cuánta presión!

 **Gutierritos:** cálmate, te mandaron café. Los presentadores y una fan

-oh… g-gracias (toma la taza entre sus temblorosas manos)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Token, 20 años**

En estos momentos solo votaré por Christophe… no sé qué más decir…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Clyde, 19 años**

-sigo insistiendo, voto por Damien... ahora que no tiene poderes no sabrá que voté por él, en todo caso no me importa, lo que quiero es que se vaya ¡Que se vaya y no vuelva!

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-¡Christophe! Que se vaya El Topo, es muy agresivo y en una de esas no sea que me vaya a golpear o algo...

 **Gutierritos:** tienes preguntas

-¡Oh qué bien!

 **Gutierritos** : de primera te mandan saludos y la pregunta es ¿Por qué no te cojes a Red?

-gracias por los saludos... Y pues... no me la cojo porque... tengo que embriagarla primero, creo

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Cuándo termine todo esto de big brother park quieres ir a un cafe arcade donde hay muchas cosas de marves y STAR WARS?

-¡¿Me invitas?! ¡¿De veras?! ¡Claro que sí voy!

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Wendy, 22 años**

-voto por Craig, él en cierta forma ha sido molesto, además de que ha comenzado a fumar con Ze Mole, y el humo es peligroso y dañino. Dicen que hasta es más peligroso inhalarlo... Que se vaya él, he dicho...

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Bebe, 20 años**

-mi voto va para Pip, no me ha hecho nada, pero ¿Qué sentido tiene que siga aquí si no hace nada interesante o relevante? Se supone que esta casa sería una casa de diversión, como en Jersey Shore ¿No?... Da igual. Que Pip se vaya y listo

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Red, 20 años**

-mi primo (Craig) no es malo... Pero desde que se ha comenzado a juntar con ese tal Christophe no hace más que fumar, y el humo me molesta, aunque no solo a mí... ¡Yo digo que se vaya! Lo siento, primito, pero si hay algo que odio más que el maltrato animal, es el olor del cigarro

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-ya todos deben de saber que detesto votar por alguien si todos son mis amigos... Pero las reglas de la casa me obligan a votar, así que no tengo de otra más que votar por Christophe... Siempre intimida a todos, eso es muy malo, debemos llevarnos bien, siempre lo digo, aunque nadie me hace caso

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-¡Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con Christophe!... ok, ya me desahogué... mi voto va para Damien, es muy mala idea que él y Christophe sigan bajo el mismo techo ¡¿Quién me apoya?! Ojalá sean muchos...

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Christophe, 22 años**

-sigo con mi voto para Kevin, sino para Pip, uno de dos, me da igual (fuma de su cigarro)

 **Gutierritos:** tienes una pregunta

- _oui_

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Por qué no te violas ya de una vez por todas a Gregory?

-si no molesto a la audiencia, y llegan a mostrar el lado "no oculto" de la semana entrante… probablemente viole a Gregory, si a los espectadores no les molesta y si los presentadores dejan de omitir varias cosas que pasan en las semanas…

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Damien, 2931 años**

 **-** ahora que lo pienso… si voto por Kevin y es expulsado ¿A quién voy a molestar? Por lo tanto, mejor que se vaya Butters, total, él estará encerrado siempre pensando que nadie votará por él… Grave error, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para que se largue él

 **Gutierritos:** pregunta, tienes una pregunta

-dímela

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Cómo se siente no tener poderes?

-¡Horrible! Carajo, casi no puedo hacer nada, se siente horrible ser un humano, de verdad ¿Cómo viven ustedes sin poder quemar a alguien cuando lo odias? ¿O tener la capacidad de hacer que alguien se suicide? Esos son poderes…. ¡Carajo, padre, devuélveme mis poderes! –Patea el piso-

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Pip, 19 años**

-no es mal sujeto, pero votaré por Token… como casi no lo conozco, pues he decidido votar al azar…

* * *

 **Resistance:** vaya declaraciones…

 **Alex:** veamos quien se va a largar esta semana contemos los votos –saca una urna y comienza a contar los votos uno por uno- mierda

 **Resistance:** ¿Qué?

 **Alex:** hay un empate entre 2 de los habitantes….

 **Resistance:** oh, mierda…. Esto no había pasado… deja saco una moneda, de esto dependerá de quien se vaya –saca una moneda- si es águila, Damien, si es sol, Christophe… -lanza la moneda y espera a que caiga- y el que se sale es…

 **Alex:** Damien Thorn

 **Paraqueconsteestoserealizósintrampasotrucoalgunoycontestigosenlasala**

Aparece el azabache y se sienta en medio de los presentadores

 **Resistance:** fue muy difícil decidir al que sería el expulsado

 **Alex:** si te hace sentir mejor… yo esperaba a Craig o a Stan…

 **Damien:** espero que de esta forma Kenny me deje de molestar con "¿Quién será el que salga?"

 **Alex:** hablando de eso, hay un vídeo de cuando saliste y todos despidiéndose de ti, ¿No?

 **Damien:** pensé que eso no lo mostraban

 **Resistance:** lo haremos ahora.

 **-VÍDEO DE SALIDA DE DAMIEN—**

 **Christophe:** ¿Ahora con quién haré bromas a los demás?

 **Damien:** te enviaré mensajes

 **Christophe:** haré cada broma y bullying que me pidas

 **Damien:** gracias

 **Pip** Damien…

 **Damien:** ¿Qué?

 **Pip:** ten –extiende sus manos y le da una bolsa con galletas-

 **Damien:** gracias –Pip sorpresivamente lo abraza, y más sorpresa es que Damien le correspondió- a ver si saliendo de este estúpida casa mi padre me devuelve los poderes

 **Christophe:** espero que sí –Damien asintió y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse-

 **Kenny:** ¡Damien! –Lo abraza por la espalda- ¡No te vayas, por favor!

 **Damien:** ¿No oíste? Me expulsaron, me tengo que ir, además de que me quiero IR

 **Kenny:** ¡No sin antes decirme quién es el ganador!- Damien logra soltarse, pero Kenny le abraza la pierna, el azabache le patea y logra soltarse-

 **Damien:** vas a tener que esperar. Ya me voy –sale del departamento-

 **Kenny:** ¡Noooooo! ¡Damieeeen!

 **-FIN DEL VÍDEO—**

(Aplausos)

 **Resistance:** pobre Kenny

 **Damien:** no siento tan mal el ser eliminado, viéndolos a todos hizo que comenzara a odiarlos

 **Alex:** pues está bien… ¿Te dejó algún aprendizaje o algo?

 **Damien:** estuve en ese lugar poco tiempo y soy el segundo eliminado ¿Se supone que tenga algo qué recdordad?

(Silencio)

 **Alex:** buen punto

 **Resistance:** ¿Vas a volver al infierno?

 **Damien:** sí, supongo que tengo que convertirme en un heredero digno del infierno… trataré de ser mejor diablo que el mismísimo diablo

 **Resistance:** te deseo suerte, entonces

 **Damien:** gracias

 **Chris:** ¡Cielo!

 **Damien:** por favor… él no –sube al foro-

 **Resisance:** ¡Chris, novio de Satán, señores y señoras!

(Aplausos)

 **Alex:** ¿Qué tal su relación con Satán?

 **Chris:** muy bien, gracias, asistimos a terapias y ahora estamos mejor que nunca

 **Alex:** que bueno

 **Damien:** ¿Y mi padre?

 **Chris:** en casa, vámonos cielo… ¿Te llevo la maleta?

 **Damien:** ¡Vete al carajo! ¡No me trates como si fuera un humano estúpido y normal! ¡Soy Damien Thorn, heredero del infierno y príncipe de las tinieblas!

 **Chris:** perdón, Damien

 **Alex:** 'ta fuerte la lechuga…

 **Damien:** ya vámonos… quiero que mi padre me devuelva mis poderes, ser humano es estúpido…

(Se abre un círculo de fuego y de ahí se abre la tierra. Damien y Chris desaparecen en él)

 **Resistance** ahora vayamos a ver la broma, que viene siendo el clímax de este episodio

 **Alex:** ponlo, Gutierritos

* * *

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-nos han vuelto a enviar alcohol ¡Bendito sea el Halloween! Ahora hay que ver cómo se pondrá esta noche (mueve sus hombros "bailando")

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kenny:** para celebrar el Halloween, hay que hacer entre nosotros una fiesta de disfraces

 **Bebe:** no suena mala idea

 **Stan:** en el sótano hay un armario repleto de cosas de distintas celebraciones

 **Clyde:** que buena onda

 **Kenny:** vayamos a ver los disfraces

 **-NOCHE, MOMENTO DE LA FIESTA Y LA BROMA—**

 **-Cámara enfocada en la estancia, solo están las chicas, Token, Clyde y Kevin-**

 **Wendy:** qué bonito disfraz de pareja tienen tú y Token

 **Nichole:** gracias, Wen

 **Bebe:** ¿Quiénes son, por cierto?

 **Nichole:** Bonnie y Clyde

 **Red:** oh, de la pareja de asesinos o ladrones, no recuerdo que eran, ¿Verdad?

 **Nichole:** síp

 **Todas:** awww

 **Kevin:** todos tenemos buenos disfraces

 **Bebe:** tu disfraz de Yoda también está bueno

 **Kevin:** no sabía que conocías de esto

 **Bebe:** pues no mucho… pero sé quién es Yoda

 **Token:** Clyde, ¿Tú qué eres?

 **Clyde:** de minion

 **Red:** como odio esas putas cosas…

 **Wendy:** ¿Por qué? Si son lindos

 **Red:** a mí no me gustan…

 **-Cámara enfocada en la cocina-**

 **Kyle:** sí que sabes preparar bebidas

 **Kenny:** sí, llegué a trabajar de barman

 **Stan:** pero eres menor de edad

 **Kenny:** ya lo sé, pero era muy bueno que me contrataron

 **Craig:** apúrate con los tragos, ya queremos iniciar la fiesta

 **Kenny:** ya están listos. Solo pongan música y daremos por iniciada esta fiesta

La fiesta dio inicio, y con la canción "Tainted love" de Marilyn Manson arrancaron los tragos y los juegos con ellos, ping pong, semana inglesa, 5 minutos en el paraíso, baile entre otras cosas

La broma de Butters marcha a la perfección hasta quedar en lo siguiente:

*En 5 minutos en el paraíso, donde supuestamente Stan debería entrar con Wendy, Butters terminó por meter a Clyde al armario, lo bueno, es que los productores instalaron cámaras hasta en los armarios. Todo quedó en vídeo, un Nazgûl –Stan- y el minion –Clyde- devorándose las bocas. Stan imaginando que era Wendy y Clyde imaginando que era Bebe.

*Pig pong de alcohol; Christophe vs Kenny, aunque el zombie militar –El Topo- ganó, los 2 terminaron extremadamente borrachos, Butters se encargó de maquillar a Christophe como hada princesa, y Kevin maquillando a Kenny como golfa barata de la zona rosa –que aunque no era nuevo, quedó como una madame de burdel barato-

*Las chicas, que aunque no consiguieron sexo como ellas querías, terminaron bailando "El meneaito" junto con Pip y Craig (Que loco, una Jigsaw –Wendy- una Harley Quinn –Red- una momia –Bebe- Bonnie –Nichole- un Freddy Krueger –Pip- y un Michael Myers –Craig- bailando una pieza como esta) Captado todo en vídeo

*Clyde –Token- y Jafar –Kyle- se quedaron totalmente dormidos, Butters y Kevin aprovecharon para meter las manos de ambos en un vaso con agua tibia, y terminaron orinándose encima, de nuevo todo quedó en vídeo

*Loki –Damien- junto con los otros bailarines del meneaito comenzaron a bailar "Danza Kuduro" esto fue lo que se captó en el vídeo:

 **Damien:** ¡Con la mano arriba!

 **Craig:** ¡Cintura sola!

 **Pip:** ¡Da media vuelta!

 **Chicas:** ¡Sacude duro!

 **Red:** no te quite ahora

 **Wendy:** que esto solo empieza

 **Nichole:** mueve la cabeza

 **Todos:** ¡Y sacude duro!

 **Damien:** balançar què uma loucura

 **Craig:** morena vem o meu lado

 **Pip:** ninguem vai ficar parado

 **Wendy:** quero ver Mexa kuduro

 **Red:** balançar què uma loucura

 **Bebe:** morena vem o meu lado

 **Nichole:** ninguem vai ficar parado oh

 **Todos:** oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi

 **Butters:** (aguantando la carcajada) ¿Desde cuándo sabe Craig y Pip portugués?

 **Kevin:** (carcajeándose) ¡Ni puta idea! ¡Pero esto es totalmente gracioso!

 **Butters:** ya quiero ver las reacciones de todos cuando vean su video

 **Kevin:** ¡Igual yo!

 **Butters:** lo malo es que Tweek no quiso beber…

 **Kevin:** ¿Dónde está?

 **Butters:** en su cuarto… dijo que mejor trataría de dormir…

 **Kevin:** ah…

* * *

 **Resistance:** fueron buenas bromas, en mi opinión

 **Alex:** creo que debió de haber algo sexual… pero supongo que sí estuvo buena la inocente broma de Butters… ojalá haga otra pero más graciosa

 **Damien:** ay no me jodan, ¿De verdad estuve así?

 **Resistance:** pensé que ya te habías ido

 **Damien:** volví para ver esa "broma" ¡Ahora sí se muere!

 **Alex:** ¡No, aguanta! ¿Y luego el show?

 **Damien:** ¡Me vale verga, ese idiota va a morir!

 **Resistance:** le diremos a tu padre

 **Damien:** mucho miedo le he de tener…

 **Satán:** Damien, ya deja de actuar tan inmaduramente, si te embriagaste en esa fiesta, ni modo, hijo, lo que pasó, pasó y ya, supéralo

 **Damien:** ¡Padre, te ordeno que borres la memoria de todos!

 **Satán:** ¡Claro que no! Y no me des órdenes, jovencito, que el mayor soy yo

 **Damien:** ¡Papá! ¡Ya tengo 2931 años!

 **Satán:** ¿Y? Yo tengo lustros y más

 **Damien:** carajo… ¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?

 **Satán:** claro, y si te portas bien, te dejaré torturar 100 almas

 **Damien:** bien lo vale… (Se van por fin)

 **Alex:** gracias a Eru, ya se largaron…

 **Resistance:** querido público, una vez más sentimos no transmitir a tiempo, pero siempre procuramos que sean viernes, sábados o domigos. Dejen sus preguntas junto con el voto para el siguiente expulsado para la próxima semana

 **Alex:** nos vemos la próxima semana, amigos. _Namárië_

 **Resistance:** hasta pronto, saludos, besos y abrazos


	6. Tercera expulsión

**Resistance:** hola, buenas noches a todos, ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Ojalá muy bien, amados espectadores

 **Alex:** perdónenla, anda contenta porque le vio las nachas al Hiddleston

 **Resistance:** no tanto... Pero algo es algo...

 **Alex:** ¿Podemos seguir con el programa? Me vale madres tu chorreadera

 **Resistance:** ok... Bueno, el fin de semana pasado dejaron sus comentarios junto con los votos. Así que hoy mostraremos lo mejor de la semana además de la votación

* * *

 **Craig:** ¿Puedes dejar de estar de jota chillona?

 **Kenny:** es que tú no sabes lo que es que se vaya un amigo

 **Stan:** ¿Cuál amigo? Si a ti solo te importaba que te dijera quien sería el ganador

 **Kenny:** b-bueno, sí, pero también era mi amigo...

 **Christophe** : no es cierto...

 **Pip:** ¡No me jodan, no me putas jodan!

 **Kenny:** ¿Qué? ¿Se acabó tu té, don británico?

 **Pip:** ¡Yo te mato, Kenny! (Todos lo detienen ya que había tomado un cuchillo de plástico)

 **Stan:** ¡Hey, hey, tranquilo! ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

 **Pip:** ¿No han visto lo que este idiota subió a youtube?

 **Kenny:** cálmate, angelito. Yo ni he tocado la computadora...

 **Pip:** ¿Ah no? (Les lleva una lap top y les muestra a todos el vídeo de la fiesta de Halloween, el cual llego a 6000 visitas)

 **Stan:** ¡Kenny, eres un hijo de puta!

 **Kyle:** ¡Esperen, esperen...!

 **Craig:** ¿Estás de su lado, Broflovski? ¡Dinos para matarte también!

 **Kyle:** ¡No!... Pero no creo que Kenny haya hecho tal cosa

 **Christophe:** ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

 **Kyle:** porque en el vídeo también sale Kenny. ¿Por qué él se grabaría a sí mismo humillándose para luego subirlo?

 **Stan:** ... ¿Y quién fue entonces?

 **Kyle:** por lógica, alguien que no está en cámara... (Todos piensan)

 **Todos:** ¡Butters y Kevin!

 **Todo mundo corre al cuarto donde ambos chicos jugaban**

 **Butters:** ya pasaron 3 días y ni cuenta se han dado del vídeo

 **Kevin:** (ríe) son demasiado idiotas todos como siquiera darse cuenta

 **Craig:** (entrando al cuarto) ¡Yo mato a ese par de maricas!

 **Kevin:** ¡Oye, oye, cálmate!

 **Butters:** ¡No hemos hecho nada, todo el día hemos estado aquí!

 **Stan:** ¡Butters, eres un cretino!

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo carajo se han atrevido a grabarnos y subirnos a youtube? ¡¿Qué carajos pasa por sus cabezas?!

 **Butters:** ¡Pe-pensamos que sería una buena broma!

 **Christophe:** pues esa broma les costarán los testículos a ambos

 **Butters:** ¡No, por favor! ¡Había sido solo una broma de Halloween, no se lo tomen así!

 **Kyle:** ¡Chicos, chicos, hay que calmarse!... Sí, estuvo mal que Butters nos hiciera esas bromas, sí estuvo mal que nos haya grabado y subido a youtube... Pero recuerden que era Halloween, fue una buena broma. Tengo el derecho de hablar ya que yo también sufrí una broma suya, y ahora que la veo, me ha parecido bastante graciosa

 **Token:** ¿Saben? Tiene razón, además de que Butters ha sufrido barias bromas por parte de todos. Es justo que él se haya divertido un poco

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué dicen?...

 **Christophe:** hay que castrarlos...

 **Stan:** no... Mejor olviden eso...

 **Wendy:** ¿Y qué sugieres?

 **Stan:** que los dejemos encerrados en el baño todo el día...

 **Todos:** ¡Sí!

* * *

 **Resistance:** ooww, entonces sí castigaron a ese par de bromistas

 **Alex:** sí, eso parece. Pero creo que se desquitaron en la votación

 **Resistance:** ¿De veritas, de veritas?...

 **Alex:** yo digo, ¿No?

 **Resistance:** en un momento lo vemos. Pero antes veamos cómo les fue a Butters y a Kevin encerrados en el baño

* * *

 **Butters:** chicos... ¿No podrían al menos darnos algo de comer?

 **Kevin:** ¡Tenemos hambre!

 **Clyde:** "no lo merecen, cabrones"

 **Kevin:** ¡Ya pedimos perdón!

 **Butters:** ¡El pasado es pasado, perdona y olvida!

 **Kenny:** "¡Ni aunque canten esa parte de Rotten to the core! Y ya dejen de estar chingando que no me dejan ver la tele"

 **Kevin:** Butters... ¿En serio valió la pena hacer esa broma?

 **Butters:** sí... Tengo mucha hambre (Kevin lo ve fijamente) no... No le tiro a la coprofilia

 **Kevin:** ah...

* * *

 **Alex:** no le tira a la coprofilia

 **Resistance:** no creo que alguien con buena salud mental se atreva siquiera a pensar en eso como una atracción

 **Alex:** hay muchas más

 **Resistance:** ya sé... Hay que pasar a las votaciones y ver lo que cada uno piensa

 **Alex:** ok

* * *

 **Wendy, 22 años**

-Butters se pasó esta vez, y aunque Kyle tuvo razón al decir ese discurso tengo que confesar que no terminé contentita por esa broma estúpida, así que voto por él... No sé si otros votarán por él, pero yo sí, y todo por esa broma. ¡Qué idiota eres, Stotch!

 **Gutierritos:** tienes preguntas

-ah, ¿Cuáles?

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Ya supiste que Clyde y Stan se dieron besitos, estando juntitos, vaya amiguitos?

-vi esa broma estúpida, debo confesar que no me sentí contanta por ello... Pero no creo que tenga que terminar de nuevo con Stan por eso... ¿O sí?

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Te gusta Kyle?

-no, aunque no te miento al decir que está guapo

* * *

 **Red, 20 años**

-sigo votando por mi primo. Por él o por Christophe, son los que como dije antes fuman más, y es bastante fastidioso...

 **Gutierritos:** tienes pregunta

-cool

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Eres pelirroja natural?

-sí, mi abuela tuvo el pelo así de rojo, no pienso tener alguna parte de mi cuerpo falsa... Es más, ni siquiera uso maquillaje... bueno, solo en ocasiones especiales

* * *

 **Bebe, 20 años**

-digo que Pip debe irse, lo único que ha hecho que sea divertido es lo de la fiesta, y sería muy difícil que tome alcohol. Esa vez en la fiesta fue porque lo obligamos, pero de ahí en más no creo que se atreva siquiera oler la cerveza

* * *

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-ahora que Damien se fue, creo que sería bueno que Christophe también se fuera, los 2 miembros que más molestaban a los demás... No tengo nada en contra de nadie como he venido diciendo las últimas 3 semanas, pero como dicen, es necesario que se vayan llendo

* * *

 **Pip, 19 años**

-aunque Kyle nos haya echado ese discurso que el perdón y esas tonterías, yo votaré por Kevin, ósea, sí, se siente feo que se burlen de uno, pero son bromas que se hacen entre amigos, pero ¿Grabarlos y subirlos a una red donde te pueden hacer el doble de burla? Ah, ah, eso ya es pasarse de mamón...

 **Gutierritos:** te mandaron algo

-¿Qué es?

 **Gutierritos:** una caja con té de manzanilla, además de una pregunta

-que bien, muchas gracias, y ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

 **Gutierritos:** ¿Extrañarás a Damien?

-lo he extrañado mucho, fue mi primer amigo a decir verdad, y pues... Sí, lo extrañaré mucho más, pero con el tiempo podré vivir bien, aunque sea expulsado después

* * *

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-Kevin... A pesar de no estar en la tonta broma de Butters y Kevin, le agarré una especie de coraje a Kevin, no sé por qué y no me interesa, ya si es o no expulsado, no me importa

* * *

 **Christophe, 22 años**

-Butters, ese connard y sus bromas maricas... Ojalá se vaya...

* * *

 **Craig, 22 años**

-Butters... Si no tuve oportunidad de matarlo pues por lo menos que lo corran de este estúpido lugar... O si no, ya me vengaré, digo, si Cartman puede hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?

* * *

 **Tweek, 19 años**

-¡Ack! ¡Jesús! ¡¿Por qué no votan por mí de una vez?! ¡Estar aquí me genera mucha presión!... Votaré por Christophe de una vez, pero quiero salir ya

 **Gutierritos:** te mandaron un café de starbucks

-¿S-starbucks? ¡No! Mis padres no me dejan tomar de ese café... Pero... puedo i-intentarlo...

 **Gutierritos:** y una pregunta, ¿Sientes que en un futuro sentiras algo por Craig?

-n-no lo sé... No me he puesto a pensar en eso... ¡Ack! Cre-creo que no

* * *

 **Clyde, 19 años**

-¡Qué poca madre de Kevin! Yo nunca le he hecho nada malo y aun así el hijo de puta se quedó de acuerdo con Butters para obligarme a besuquearme con Stan, no digo que con él haya sido mi primer beso, pero de verdad yo no tiro para el mismo equipo ¡Esa no es mi división, dijo el Mike! Así que votaré por Kevin, muy mi amigo, muy mi amigo y todavía me apuñala por la espalda el muy cabrón

* * *

 **Token, 20 años**

-como la broma no me afecto tanto, ya que yo también la consideré graciosa, entonces seguiré votando por Christophe, ya se fue Damien, solo falta Crhristophe, después creo que cada voto que dé será al azar, ya que solo quedarán las personas que me caen bien

* * *

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-de seguro me tomaron mucho coraje, lo bueno es que Kyle explicó del perdonar y esas cosas… Bueno, a lo que vine; sigo votando por Christophe, de seguro falta poco para que lo expulsen… aunque… siendo sinceros, de seguro votarán por mí o por Butters… ojalá no sea así

 **Gutierritos:** tienes mensaje

-lindo, ¿Qué dice?

 **Gutierritos:** "Que kute eres, yo te mando una playera de Lord Vader y mi pregunta es ¿Te gusta Butters?"

-bueno, en principio, muchas gracias por la playera, me encantó. ¿Si me gusta Butters? Pues… como amigo sí, como algo más… pues… esa no es mi zona

* * *

 **Stan, 21 años**

-¡Butters, vete al carajo! Primero le damos el privilegio de ser parte del grupo y de repente se porta como una perra, así no se putas puede. Mejor que se vaya por completo al carajo. ¡Y Kevin después! Si hubiera metido a Wendy conmigo al armario sí hubiera sido genial la broma, pero no, fue con el cabrón de Clyde… ojalá lo saquen…

* * *

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-como dije, apoyé la buena broma que nos hicieron, por lo tanto, votaré por Christophe… no sé, algo me dice que el ambiente se hará mejor cuando él se vaya, puedo respirar desde que Cartman se fue, puedo descansar sin que Damien me amenace y ahora podré hacer el doble de esas cosas cuando no haya señal alguna de esos 3 pesados

* * *

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte, Damien?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué?!... bueno, ya respiré… mi voto es para Craig, no sé por qué, solo quiero ver si se va, sería divertido acertar en un expulsado… ¡¿Por qué carajos se tuvo que ir Damien?, él me hubiera dicho quién se largaría!... Devuélvanmelo…

* * *

 **Butters, 20 años**

-no creo estar en derecho de votar después de lo que hice… pero si todavía me cuentan el voto, entonces voy por Christophe, él casi me mata, y creo que lo merecía, ¿Pero no dicen que un broma es una broma? Hay que disfrutar esos momentos, sino cuando estemos viejitos solo recordaremos que tenemos alto colesterol, Parkinson, diabetes, etc…

* * *

 **Resistance:** esas confesiones son fuertes

 **Alex:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

 **Resistance:** wey, hazme caso

 **Alex:** perdón, estaba viendo lo del ataque en París

 **Resistance:** ¿Podemos ir primero a los votos y luego a noticias?

 **Alex:** ok…

 **Resistance:** veamos… contando todos los votos, incluidos obviamente los del querido público, llegamos a la conclusión de que el eliminado es…

 **Alex:** (abre el sobre) ¡Christophe! (se escuchan aplausos y de una puerta sale el chico francés y se sienta en medio de los presentadores) ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Christophe:** bien, a decir verdad me encuentro mejo estando fuera de ese cuchitril

 **Resistance:** dices que nunca te gustó la casa

 **Christophe:** me llegó a gustar, pero luego de la broma, se me quitaron las ganas de estar ahí, además de que si seguía ahí, probablemente alguien ya habría muerto

 **Resistance:** ay no, Gracias a Dios que te expulsaron, ¡Sin ofender!

 **Christophe:** no me ofende… (Se levanta)

 **Alex:** ¿A dónde vas?

 **Christophe:** a ayudar con el problema en París… hace mucho que no tenía esta emoción y adrenalina (Se va)

 **Resistance:** bueno…

 **Alex:** como ya no tenemos más material y Christophe se fue antes de tiempo, creo que damos por concluido el show, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?... Les recordamos que pueden votar de una vez por el próximo expulsado

 **Resistance:** y también dejen un comentario sobre qué opinan lo ocurrido en París y lo que podría suceder más adelante, aquí también nos importan las noticias

 **Alex:** blah, blah, blah, blah, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no seas jota

 **Resistance:** odio las guerras… de verdad las odio…


	7. Cuarta semana

**Resistance** : bienvenidos, damas y caballeros a un nuevo capítulo de este su programa

 **Alex:** pasó mucho tiempo

 **Resistance:** 2 semanas, exactamente, pero es porque tú no quisiste hacer el capítulo pasado solo

 **Alex:** el conducir este programa solo no es mi especialidad, o no es mi área como dice Sherlock

 **Resistance:** ¿Ahora ves Sherlock también?

 **Alex:** bueno, Bilbo y Smaug también salen ahí, y son mis 2 actores favoritos entre tantos que tengo. Público, ¿Ustedes tienen actores o actrices preferidos?

 **Resistance:** sigamos con el programa, en los comentarios podrán enviarnos sus respuestas

 **Alex:** ¿Alguien más ve Sherlock? Y si es así, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

 **Resistance:** ya, pinche gigoló barato, déjame seguir... Bien. Ahora veremos todo lo que ha pasado en las 2 últimas semanas

* * *

 **Bebe:** ¿Les digo algo? Siento que nos falta algo de diversión

 **Pip:** ¿Qué dices? Si hemos jugado Jenga, turista mundial, monópoli, adivina quién, Clue, cartas, dominó, villar y just dance

 **Bebe:** (le lanza un cojín a la cara) no, pendejo, digo que no nos hemos embriagado, hasta parece que se olvidaron de nosotros

 **Kenny:** ¿Tú crees?

 **Bebe:** sí

 **Butters:** ¿Y para qué? Si luego andan de chillones porque uno los grava

 **Stan:** pues entonces no nos grabes, imbécil, nadie te pide que lo hagas

 **Kyle:** además ya tenemos demasiado con cámaras que hasta los sillones tienen

 **Wendy:** ¿Los sillones tienen cámaras? (Todos los ahí presentes asienten con la cabeza) ay no jodan ¡Y yo con falda! (Se levanta y corre a su cuarto)

 **Kenny:** daría lo que fuera por ser esa cámara (Stan le golpea el brazo) ¡Ah! Bueno, no...

 **-Cámara enfocada en la cocina-**

 **Gregory:** no, es solo que te extraño

 **Christophe:** _"yo también"_

 **Gregory:** (recargándose en la barra) ¿Y vas a regresar?

 **Christophe:** _"no sé, las cosas se están poniendo feas por aquí"_

 **Gregory:** ay no, mejor regrésate. Sé que disfrutas mucho la emoción y eso, pero dime, si te hacen algo ¿Qué hago? A ver, si alguien te hace daño ¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Me salgo de aquí?

 **Christophe** _ **:**_ _"no, mon amour, quedamos en que tratarías de ganar para que el premio sea de los dos"_

 **Gregory:** es que tú no me entiendes, me importas más tú que un simple premio

 **Christophe:** _"Gregory, ya cálmate"_

 **Gregory:** bueno, si entonces quieres que me calme, simplemente regrésate

 **Christophe:** (suspira) _"Bien, me regreso, pero..."_

 **Gregory:** ¿Pero?

 **Christophe:** _"lo hago solo por ti"_

 **Gregory:** Christophe, jet 'aime, mon amour, mon ami

 **Christophe:** _"i love you too, my lovely puppy"_

 **Gregory:** (cuelga) mierda...

 **Nichole:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con Christophe?

 **Gregory:** no, me dijo que las cosas se están poniendo feas por allá

 **Nichole:** por Dios... ¿Va a volver?

 **Gregory:** sí... ah, Nichole, lo extraño mucho

 **Nichole:** sé lo difícil que es que te alejen de quien ames, pero ¿Sabes? Tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos

 **Gregory:** sí, tienes razón... Gracias

 **Nichole:** siempre que te sientas mal, puedes hablar conmigo

 **Gregory:** te tomo la palabra, pareces ser la única que no está loca

 **Nichole:** puedes apostarlo (Ambos ríen)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-me agrada Nichole, y en serio agradezco que pueda depositar mi confianza en ella, pero solo espero que esto no lo malinterprete Token, no quisiera tener problemas con un chico de la casa solo por malos entendidos, sería difícil llevarme mal con alguien de aquí, y entonces sería como: "No amigo, créeme, yo no tengo razones o motivos para mandarte al diablo" espero que Nichole pueda guardar esto como un secreto de compañeros, que tal vez puedan llegar a ser amigos

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Gregory:** escucha Nichole... Me gustaría que esta mini conversación que tuvimos sea como un secreto entre los 2

 **Nichole:** no te preocupes, de mi boca no sale ni un pío de esto

 **Gregory:** de nuevo, gracias

 **Nichole:** cuando quieras

 **-Cámara enfocada en un cuarto-**

 **Craig:** ya me aburrí de estar aquí

 **Kevin:** entonces sal por tu voluntad

 **Craig:** ya lo intenté, pero hay seguridad y no puedo salir más allá de los jardines

 **Kevin:** ¿Podemos salir al jardín?

 **Craig:** claro, baboso, si hasta crees que tenemos que estar aquí adentro todo el tiempo

 **Kevin:** pensé que ese era el objetivo del show

 **Craig:** igual yo, pero no...

 **Kevin:** ¿Votarás por alguien en especial?

 **Craig:** no tengo por qué decirte

 **Kevin:** lo sé, lo sé, solo preguntaba

 **Kenny:** (entrando al cuarto) hey, chicos, vengan a la sala todos, quiero proponerles algo divertido

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-Kenny llegó a la sala diciendo: "oigan se me ocurrió una idea genial" lo extraño es que hoy no hay ningún tipo de cerveza, eso quiere decir que algo tonto o peligroso va a pasar... Y la verdad no quiero ser partícipe de eso, de seguro será algo estúpido

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kenny:** ¡Hagamos una competencia de pole dance!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-lo predije

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kyle:** Kenny, estás pendejo. Yo no voy a bailar en un tubo como puta

 **Kenny:** si quieres nos ponemos a tejer chambritas, abue Broflovski

 **Kyle:** no seas mamón, podemos hacer otra cosa

 **Kenny:** ¿Y qué propone su real majesta'?

 **Kyle:** no sé... Una batalla en el Just Dance

 **Kenny:** ¡Puto aburrido!

 **Stan:** yo estoy a favor de la idea de Kenny

 **Wendy:** ¡Stan!

 **Stan:** ¿Qué? ¿No sabes que el rating puede subir?

 **Wendy:** ¡Yo no quiero!

 **Stan:** Wen, si tú bailas, yo bailo, ¿Sí?

 **Kenny:** anda. Dile que sí a tu nene

 **Wendy:** (meditando) chinga... Bueno, ok

 **Kenny:** ¡Sí!, ¿Y los demás?

 **Tweek:** ¡Yo no!

 **Kenny:** ¿Por qué?

 **Tweek:** ¿Y si mis padres me ven y luego me mandan a bailar a un club para ganar dinero a costa mía?

 **Kenny:** Tweek, exageras

 **Tweek:** ¡No exagero, estoy siendo realista con mi situación!

 **Craig:** déjenlo, si no quiere bailar que no baile y ya

 **Kenny:** olvidaba que Tweek solo te baila a ti por ser su novio

 **Craig:** ¡Que Tweek y yo no somos novios, carajo! Mejor me largo de aquí (sale junto con Tweek)

 **Kyle:** yo igual (los sigue)

 **Bebe:** bueno, ¿Y cómo es la competencia?

 **Kenny:** pues está así, todos bailamos, pero va a haber alguien que decida quien baila mejor, así que si les van indicando que se sienten, se sientan y pierden, los ganadores, un chico y una chica, obtendrán 50 dólares de cada uno de los perdedores

 **Clyde:** no suena mala idea

 **Stan:** ¿Y quién es el jurado?

 **Kenny:** Token y Nichole

 **La pareja:** ¿Nosotros? (Kenny asiente) ¿Por qué?

 **Kenny:** porque son los más... ¿Decentes? Y justos, Token vota por la mejor chica y Nichole por el mejor chico

 **Nichole:** siendo así...

 **Kenny:** ¡Ya está dicho!, elegirán las canciones también

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Clyde, 19 años**

-no me jodan, yo no sé bailar, está bien que estoy guapetón, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa bailar... Tal vez si sacudo el cuerpo como Nicky Minaj y Shakira juntas pueda ganar, ¡Yaay! Tendré 50 dólares en un dos por tres

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Token:** a ver, arrancamos con Climax de Usher (pone la canción en una bocina)

 **Kenny:** ¡Buena elección!

(Se lleva las manos a las caderas y más empieza a mover lentamente, luego mueve la pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se quita la camisa igual de lento. Stan le baila dándole la espalda pero moviendo la cadera a los lados y desabrochando su cinturón y en seguida el pantalón, y Clyde por otra parte se pega a la espalda de Nichole e imita los movimientos de sus compañeros removiendo su playera y en seguida sus pantalones)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-¿En serio? Me están bailando 3 chicos atractivos, y mejor ¡Se están desnudando! Siento algo de mal porque Stan también baila para mí y él es novio de Wendy... Es mi amiga y todo, pero es bastante celosa, no me pongo yo así porque ella le está bailando a mi novio, después de todo, nosotros decidimos aceptar ser los jurados... ¿Me debo sentir mal? No lo sé... Solo sé que debo disfrutar de esta función... (Ríe)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:,

 **Nichole:** ¿Có-cómo vas, Token?

 **Token:** bien... Creo...

(Se encontraba Bebe bailando como Rihana en su vídeo "Pour it up" mientras desabrocha su blusa; Red como Nicky Minaj casi terminando "Anaconda" mientras baja sus jeans, y Wendy imitando a Dita Von Teese -que si ya han visto a esa mujer actuando, ya no necesito explicar su acto nudista-)

 **Token:** difícil decisión

 **Nichole:** te apoyo...

(Los chicos estaban solo en calzones, ya era la tercera canción y Nichole no había expulsado a nadie aún, al igual que Token)

 **Stan:** ¿Es cosa mía, o Nichole ya nos está sabroseando que se le olvidó lo del concurso?

 **Kenny:** a mí no me importa

 **Clyde:** ya me cansé...

 **Nichole:** qué bueno que lo dices, Clyde

 **Clyde:** ¿Eh?

 **Nichole:** puedes sentarte

 **Clyde** : ah, mierda... (Recoge su ropa y se va al sillón)

 **Red:** Token, ya elige a una

 **Token:** es difícil, bailan muy bien...

 **Bebe:** no te creo

 **Token:** me duele, pero... Red, ya te puedes sentar

 **Red:** hmph, idiota (recoge su ropa y va al sillón)

(Comienza la canción "Earned it" de The Weeknd, y Kenny toma una de las manos de Nichole y la coloca sobre su pecho, incitándola a que lo acaricie, pero Nichole avergonzada, remueve la mano. Con Token, Bebe le pide que acaricie sus caderas, y Wendy baila sentada sobre él)

 **Nichole:** ¡Bueno ya basta! (La música se detiene al igual que los bailarines) ya elegí al ganador

 **Kenny:** y eso que apenas comenzaba mi canción

 **Nichole:** Kenny, eres guapo y bailas bien, Stan, tienes una piel suave... Pero... El ganador para mí es...

(Silencio)

 **Nichole:** es...

 **Bebe:** ¡Dilo ya!

 **Nichole:** ¡Stan!

 **Stan:** ¡¿De verdad?!

 **Nichole:** sí, hay algo en tu forma de bailar que hace que pienses que primero parece algo de seducción, y luego viene lo erótico y al final un romance

 **Kenny:** ¿Qué te dice mi forma de bailar, entonces?

 **Nichole:** que solo seduces para algo de una noche... Soy una cursi, pero me sigue gustando el romance, así que por eso elegí a Stan

 **Stan:** ¡Sí!

 **Wendy:** ¿Y tú, Token?

 **Token:** pues...

 **Bebe:** es obvio que yo, ¿No?

 **Token** : la verdad, Bebe, eres muy buena, pero creo que elegiré a Wendy

 **Bebe:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?Token: la verdad, cuando era más pequeño, encontré una revista de mi papá y en ella salían los actos de Dita Von Teese, le agarré aprecio a esa bailaría convirtiéndose en un ícono femenino favorito, y como Wendy la imitó, fue un gran homenaje a sus actuaciones

 **Stan:** bueno, es hora de pagar (Los otros concursantes refunfuñan y pagan justamente)

 **Red:** la verdad fue algo divertido

 **Bebe:** ¿La revancha?

 **Wendy:** no, voy por un vaso de agua

 **-Cámara enfocada en la cocina-**

 **Gregory:** Kevin, ¿Qué haces?

 **Kevin:** Butters, y yo vamos a hacer un reto que vimos en internet

 **Gregory:** ¿Cuál?

 **Butters:** Kylie Jenner Lip Challenge

 **Gregory:** ¿Van a hacer esa pendejada?

 **Kevin:** es divertido

 **Gregory:** todas esas modas son una pendejada, al igual que el Ice Bucket Challenge

 **Kevin:** esa fue por una obra de caridad

 **Gregory:** ¿Y no podían hacer esa idiotez sin desperdiciar agua? ¿Saben ustedes cuantas partes del mundo ya no tienen ni una gota de agua? ¡Eso es dañar el medio ambiente!

 **Butters:** no seas amargado, eso ya pasó, hoy haremos ese reto

 **Gregory:** (jala una silla y se sienta) hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a quedarme a ver como se arruinan el hocico

 **Kevin:** si quieres (él y Butters inician con el reto, en eso llegan Wendy y Kyle a la cocina)

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué hacen?

 **Gregory:** hacen un reto estúpido

 **Wendy:** aah, ¿El de tener la boca hinchada?

 **Gregory** : sí

 **Kyle:** quiero ver cómo les queda (se sienta)

(Hacen el reto y por un lado Butters queda como Johnny Laboriel y Kevin como Amanda Lepore)

 **Craig:** (entrando a la cocina junto con Tweek) creo que será mejor si... ¡Puta madre!

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué?

 **Craig:** ¿Qué putas les pasó a esos dos en la boca?

 **Kevin:** el rethu dhe Kylie Jenner

 **Craig:** y yo pensé que Cartman era el idiota

 **Kevin:** edh suluh um juego

 **Craig:** tarados

 **Kyle:** ¿No quieren un poco de hielo?

 **Kevin y Butters:** dhi

 **Gregory:** (dirigiéndose a Wendy) ¿Qué tal el concurso de baile?

 **Wendy:** divertido

 **Kyle:** me sorprendió que aceptaras

 **Wendy:** lo hice por Stan, si él bailaba igual yo... Es como "si tú saltas, yo salto"

 **Kevin:** awww quhe románthico

 **Kyle:** les aplaudo

 **Craig:** ¿Qué harás cuando terminen?

 **Wendy:** ¿Perdón?

 **Craig:** es una pregunta, ¿Qué harás cuando Stan termine contigo?

 **Wendy:** no lo hará

 **Craig:** ay por favor, ¿Cuántos romances de la niñez has visto que terminen en boda?

 **Wendy:** podemos ser el primero

 **Craig:** te apuesto 50 dólares a que su relación no llega ni a la universidad

 **Wendy:** ¿Quieres que ponga a prueba mi amor por Stan en una estúpida apuesta? Estas loco

 **Kyle:** bueno... ¡Yo apuesto por Wendy!

 **Wendy:** ¡Kyle!

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué? Estoy apostando a favor de tu amor, ¿Eso es malo?

 **Wendy:** pues...

 **Craig:** está dicho

 **Gregory:** no es por meter mi cuchara, pero la verdad me pondría del lado de Craig... Además de que no creo que siquiera terminen bien este nuevos show

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Gregory:** ya tuvieron problemas antes y han terminado antes, ¿No se les hace... Rutinario? ¿Aburrido?

 **Wendy:** ¡No, porque nos amamos!

 **Gregory:** pues suerte... (Sale de la cocina)

* * *

 **Resistance:** esto se puso interesante, mira que apostar algo así...

 **Alex:** deja tú de eso, el amigo también se metió

 **Resistance:** público, ¿Ustedes de qué lado están? Yo digo que su amor sí puede llegar a la universidad y más allá

 **Alex:** tampoco exageres, tampoco exageres... Yo apuesto también a que no llegan ni al final del show

 **Resistance:** ¡Hagan sus apuestas! De su decisión dependerá el destino de amor de estos dos chicos

 **Alex:** vota: _"Sí, que terminen los perros"_ al 441-me importa un carajo, si es que creen que deban terminar; o vota: _"No, que no terminen los tórtolos"_ al 442-me sigue importando un carajo pero no quiero que terminen

 **Resistance:** y de ahí veremos qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo

 **Alex:** ¿Ahora se viene la votación para echar a alguien de la casa, no?

 **Resistance:** ah, sí, veamos quién se larga hoy...

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Pip, 19 años**

-esta vez creo que votaré por una de las chicas, por Red, específicamente, los demás hombres somos amigos, o así lo creo yo... Y tal vez así pueda hacer que les agrade, no tengo muchos amigos, pero los tengo, aun así quiero que todos lo seamos, después de todo somos hombres, debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros, ¡Poder de chicos!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-voto por Kevin, no sé por qué, pero me da una sensación de coraje cada vez que lo veo... No sé si a ustedes les ha pasado, pero ves a una persona que te cae mal pero él o ella piensa que es de tu agrado cuando en realidad tienes ganas de decirle: "ojalá te largues, de verdad no me agradas, eres una persona que por mala fortuna conozco"... ¿En serio no les ha pasado?

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-Gregory, que de verdad se vaya al carajo, con todo y sus modales de caballero... Hijo de puta no lo soporto, a Pip sí, él es un caballero y mi amigo, por eso no lo mando al carajo a él... Pero de verdad ¡Que se largue ese marica de aquí!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Wendy, 22 años**

-Pip... No es que me caiga mal, de hecho nadie me desagrada, pero hay que admitirlo, él no juega un papel importante aquí, al igual que Tweek... Aunque él tiene una especie de inmunidad ya que Craig es su novio y lo defiende, no sé si tiene algo que ver... Yo digo que sí, así que... Pip, te vamos a extrañar

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Red, 20 años**

-y sigo insistiendo, elijo a mi primo Craig, no lo veo indispensable para este show, ¿Y ustedes?...

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Bebe, 20 años**

-Pip es un buen sujeto, pero tanta caballería y buenos modales, pues... Aburren, ¿No? Venimos a este lugar por alcohol, sexo, locuras y peleas, claro que casi no las tenemos... Porque no nos mandan alcohol para hacer lo demás, igual, Bye-bye, Pip...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-me da tristeza, así que votaré por Tweek... Él siempre está nervioso y temblando, en cualquier momento se nos va a desmayar o a enloquecer... Yo lo hago para que descanse, lo mismo me da si expulsan a Stan, a Kevin o a mí... Pero de verdad este chico debe ver a un terapeuta y a un psicólogo... O a ambos

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Stan, 21 años**

-Pip, casi ni le hablo, no me habla, no tenemos nada en común... ¿Por qué sigue aquí el pobre niño? Debe volver a Francia a comer sus caracoles o ancas de rana o lo que sea que coman los franceses, de seguro estará mucho mejor en su patria que aquí

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-Pip, siento que si te quedas, te molestarán hasta que no lo soportes y termines suicidándote, o algo así vi en un caso de bullying... Yo solo digo lo que es mejor para ti. Se te quiere, se te estima, se te va a extrañar, pero es hora de volver y preparar té

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-¡Clyde! Se ha de creer más guapo que yo, ¡Pero no! Él debe irse, ¿Por qué? Les daré 3 benditas razones: 1- es un idiota, 2- es un chillón, y 3- su voz es chillona y estúpida, ¿Necesitan más razones? Creo que no, así que Clyde, espero tu retirada... Marica

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Butters, 20 años**

-mi voto irá para Clyde... Muy pocas veces hablamos y casi no es mi amigo, si no lo sacan, puede que me dé a la tarea de conocerlo, parece un gran sujeto y me gustaría volver a hablarle como antes

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Craig, 22 años**

-me enteré por ahí que la golfa barata de mi prima Red ha estado votando por mí, así que veremos quién de los dos es el primer expulsado, ahora esto se ha convertido en una pelea entre nosotros, así que Red, espero tu partida .l.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Tweek, 19 años**

-¡Ack, no de nuevo, por favor, habían pasado dos semanas tranquilas y ahora me obligan a volver! Ngh... No tengo de otra, tengo que votar aunque no quiero... Okay, de-debo calmarme... Ngh... Mi voto va para ¡Ack!... Para Pip, ¡Ojalá no me odie ni haga un plan de alianza con los gnomos para robase mis calzones o mi alma! ¡Dios, que presión!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Token, 20 años**

-votaré por Pip, es difícil decidir a cuál de tus amigos tienes que elegir para expulsar... Aunque Pip no es muy amigo mío, por esa razón lo elegí a él, pero de verdad no quisiera que lo expulsaran, nadie de aquí sabe preparar té de chocolate, ni esas riquísimas pastas con merengue o chantillí, lo inglés es agradable, ojalá no sean muchos los que voten por ese niño

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Clyde, 19 años**

-tú bailas conmigo, yo bailo contigo, sácate una... Oh, ya están grabando, lo siento, se me quedó la fiebre del baile... Bueno, mi voto va para el francesito de Pip, siempre muy correcto y caballeroso, qué princesa, ya no estamos en el siglo Xll, ósea, hello...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

* * *

 **Resistace:** ay, pobrecito Pip, a mí sí me cae bien

 **Alex:** no hace falta contar los votos, ya sabemos quién se va

 **Resistance:** me apena decir esto pero... El expulsado, esta semana es...

(Música dramática)

 **Resistance:** Pip...

(Se abre una puerta y de ahí sale Pip con una pequeña maleta y un bolso, los presentadores lo abrazan)

 **Resistance:** Pip, ¿Cómo estás?

 **Pip:** algo triste, pero me divertí

 **Alex:** ¿Algún aprendizaje o algo?

 **Pip:** no, la verdad, en este tipo de shows nada tiene ni sentido ni enseñanza

 **Alex:** ¡Correcto! Bueno, aquí está tu canasta de frutas y una cinta de "Adiós" suerte

 **Resistance:** ¿Volverás a Inglaterra?

 **Pip:** sí, por un tiempo, extraño a Joe

 **Alex:** pues suerte, mi amigo

 **Pip:** gracias

(Sale del foro)

 **Alex:** antes de irnos, ha venido un invitado sorpresa

 **Resistance:** ¡Ah, sí!

 **Alex:** ¡Que pase el desgraciado!

(Todos se quedan en silencio)

 **Alex:** perdón... Ayer vi Laura con mi madre...

 **Resistance:** que ya pase...

(Se abre una puerta y entre el humo se ve una persona acercándose, esa persona es El Topo, aplausos)

 **Alex:** de antemano te agradecemos que aceptaras volver

 **Christophe:** no lo hice porque ustedes me lo pidieran

 **Resistance:** no, sabemos que fue gracias a Gregory

 **Christophe:** oui

 **Alex:** ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

 **Christophe** : tsk, puros sacones, en cuanto ven a un veterano salen corriendo

 **Alex:** te mandamos llamar porque aparte de que Gregory te extrañaba, alguien dejó un mensaje para ti

 **Christophe:** ¿En serio?

 **Alex:** sí, escucha: _"Merci pour venir te battre avec nous. Je ne suis qu'une jeune fille de 15 ans, colombienne, mais je dois beaucoup à ce pays qui m'a accueilli comme si j'etais une de leurs :') VIVE LA FRANCE !"_

 **Christophe:** Je peux être un salaud, mais quand ils arrivent à ma patrie défendre avec du sang. Vive en paix, nous allons nous battre pour mettre fin à ces connards. Et rappelez-vous, vive la liberté et la France bien-aimée

 **Resistance:**... ¿Qué dijo?

 **Alex:** dijo... "Podré ser un bastardo, pero cuando se meten con mi patria, la defiendo con sangre. Viv en paz, nosotros vamos a luchar para poner fin a esos pendejos. Y recuerda, viva la libertad y la amada Francia" o eso dice en el diccionario

 **Resistance** : owww, que gran mensaje, Christophe

 **Christophe:** merci

 **Alex** : bueno, ahora sí nos retiramos, hasta el fin de semana que ahora sí habrá tiempo por parte de los dos. Cuídense, hasta dentro de poco

 **Resistance:** gracias por aceptar venir, Christophe. Adiós amigos...


	8. Navidad (atrasada)

**Alex:** buenas noches a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo disfrutaron de su navidad? Cuenten el chisme -si lo desean- en la caja de comentarios

 **Resistance:** bueno, amadísimo público, hoy veremos lo que pasó en estas atareadas semanas de celebración

 **Alex:** veamos qué pasó esta semana... A ver...

* * *

 **Clyde:** que feo que ya estemos quedando pocos

 **Craig:** es más un alivio, la verdad

 **Stan:** Craig, ¿Tú no tienes sentimientos, verdad?

 **Clyde:** claro que los tiene, idiota, para su Tweek

 **Craig:** que la puta... Clyde, ¿Cuántas veces lo repito? Tweek no es mi novio, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será

 **Wendy:** (entrando a la sala junto con las otras chicas) no deberías negar lo que eres, debes estar más bien orgulloso de ti mismo

 **Craig:** son un fastidio, de veras (se levanta del sofá y se retira a su habitación

 **Wendy:** no lo entiendo, si Gregory lo ha aceptado, ¿Por qué él no? ¿Qué se lo impide?

 **Token:** aammm... ¿La heterosexualidad?

 **Wendy:** ¡¿No ha salido del closet?!

 **Token** : no está en un closet, él es hetero

 **Wendy:** no te creo... Nunca le he conocido novia

 **Clyde:** es que Wendy, su vida privada es solo de él, no tenemos que andar metiéndonos en donde nadie nos llame

(Se oye un ruido en uno de los armarios)

 **Stan:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Kevin:** Butters, a lo mejor se le cayó una caja de adornos de la repisa del armario... Es que él y yo vamos a adornar la casa, ¿Alguien gusta cooperar?

 **Wendy:** ¡Yo quiero!

 **Clyde:** ¡Yo igual!

 **Kevin:** pues vamos

 **Craig:** yo ayudo si me dejan poner el árbol

 **Token:** ¿Ya ves, Stan? Él sí tiene sentimientos... a su manera los demuestra, pero los tiene

 **-Cámara enfocada en la cocina-**

 **Gregory:** Kyle, ¿No ayudarás?

 **Kyle:** (leyendo una revista) soy judío, no puedo

 **Gregory:** ¿En tu casa ni luces o ni árbol ponen?

 **Kyle:** luces sí, árbol no, yo celebro Hanukkah

 **Gregory:** Kyle, entiendo el estado de tu religión, pero no por eso serás exiliado de esto con tus amigos

 **Kyle:** ¿Y qué puedes hacer? No puedes obligar a los demás a encender el januquiá conmigo

 **Gregory:** sé que no, pero puedes adornar el árbol con nosotros

 **Kyle:** eso es de cristianos, no puedo tampoco (cierra la revista y mira a Gregory, llega Craig)

Craig: deja de estar de chillón y mamón y ven a ayudarnos con el árbol

 **Kyle:** ¡No puedo, coño!

 **Craig:** el árbol no es una cosa cristiana, es el símbolo de coca-cola, no venerarás a alguien que no sea de tus creencias, sino que le darás las gracias a la coca con un árbol por hacer a la reina de las bebidas con gas y azúcar

 **Kyle:** no lo sabía... Mamá siempre dijo...

 **Gregory:** pero aquí no está tu mamá, es más, ven aquí (lo toma del brazo)

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué haces?

 **Gregory:** (arrastra a Kyle hasta la sala, donde adornaban muebles y paredes y donde apenas habían sacado el árbol para adornarlo) chicos, todos sabemos que Kyle es el único chico judío aquí, y que no tiene nadie más con quién celebrar esa fecha, así que opino que hagamos una navidad donde no se involucre religión alguna

 **Stan:** ya lo hicieron en el pueblo... Y fue un total desastre

 **Gregory:** sí, pero esta vez somos pocos y nos organizaremos

 **Stan:** ¿Cómo?

 **Gregory:** mira, Kyle, en esta navidad lo único que haremos será poner el árbol, comer todos juntos en la cena...

 **Kyle:** no puedo comer carne en estas fechas

 **Stan:** para no tener problemas en la cena propongo que pidamos unas pizzas

 **Nichole:** puedes encender tu candelabro en la sala, estaremos contigo aunque no repitamos tus oraciones y para que no estés solo

 **Clyde:** ¿Habrán villancicos?

 **Gregory:** en canto no se nombre a algo asociado a la religión

 **Kevin:** ¿Nochebuena?

 **Gregory:** nos daremos regalos como si fuera el cumpleaños de un año en que seguimos siendo amigos

 **Craig:** eso es año nuevo

 **Gregory:** año nuevo es... La cosa está así, en nochebuena y navidad son días en que es nuestro cumpleaños de ser amigos en los que estamos juntos no importando la religión, y año nuevo es el cumpleaños de la tierra, que celebra otro año de existir

 **Stan:** suena lógico

 **Gregory:** no hay muchas costumbres cristianas en nochebuena y navidad, solo unas cuantas canciones, el nacimiento y vestir al niño Dios, pero en vez de eso solo tomaremos la parte de la fiesta como nuestra fiesta

 **Kyle:** mi religión es más estricta

 **Stan:** no te podemos privar de eso

 **Gregory:** entonces celebra lo que tú tengas que celebrar, ya te dijo Nichole que estaremos cuando enciendas tu januquiá, aunque no sigamos tus oraciones

 **Stan:** pero tiene que recibir regalos por ocho días

 **Gregory:** entonces... ¡Ya sé! En nochebuena haremos intercambio de regalos, pero recibiremos ocho cada uno

 **Clyde:** eso es muy caro, viejo

 **Gregory:** miren, habrá un regalo grande, que para Kyle será como el shamas, y los demás regalos que le tocaban por cada brazo del januquiá serán regalos pequeños, chocolates, dulces, peluches pequeños, tazas, etc

 **Wendy:** suena muy bien

 **Gregory:** ¿Qué dices, Kyle?

 **Kyle:** ... quiero... quiero ayudar a poner el árbol (todos aplauden y gritan contentos)

* * *

 **Resistance:** ay que bonita es la amistad

 **Alex:** lo mejor es que sí celebraron la navidad sin problema alguno

 **Resistance:** lo mejor fue el intercambio de regalos

 **Alex:** luego la cena, no, no, pasaron los dos días más felices de sus repugnantes vidas, pero me pregunto, ¿Quién será eliminado?

 **Resistance:** ¿Eliminado en vísperas de navidad? Estás loco

 **Alex:** per...

 **Resistance:** vamos a ver como pasaron su celebración

 **Alex:** oye, per...

* * *

 **(9:37 p.m, cena de navidad, todos ya vestidos y arreglados)**

 **Clyde:** oh, qué bien, llegó la pizza

 **Craig:** (entrando al comedor junto con Kyle cargando 5 pizzas cada uno) atención, gente, llegó la deliciosa cena

 **Stan:** ¿De qué pidieron?

 **Kyle:** de pepperoni, hawaiana, especial, de queso solo y mexicana

 **Clyde:** waaa, me muero de hambre

 **Bebe:** al fin a hincar el diente a algo

(Todos cenan, hacen bromas, ríen y una que otra pelea pequeña. Termina la cena y viene lo más importante para todos... así es, los regalos)

 **Kyle:** empiezo yo... A mí me tocó un chico que en su mayoría es amable, otras tienes ganas de partirle su cara, aunque a mí no me ha pasado (ríe) no aún... Esa persona es... (Extiende los brazos con el regalo hacia...) ¡Gregory! (Se oyen aplausos y Gregory se acerca a Kyle, se dan el abrazo)

 **Las chicas:** ¡Beso, beso, beso! (Solo ríen y se separan)

 **Todos:** ¡Que lo abra, que lo abra, que lo abra! (Gregory asiente riendo y saca de una caja verde con un arbolito de navidad en la tapa un oso grande con traje y una banderita de Inglaterra en la patita delantera, y para completar los ocho regalos más, hay una bolsita con dulces adentro, otra con galletas, otra con una taza de té con todo y cucharita y platito, un paquete de té de manzanilla -favorito de Gregory- una playera de Inglaterra -no turista, sino de esas modernas que usan los jóvenes de hoy- unos calcetines, otra taza pero llena de chocolates y por último, un marco con una foto de Christophe y Gregory juntos en su primera misión, Gregory mira a Kyle)

 **Kyle:** quería que fuera algo especial, así que le pregunté a Christophe qué podía darte, me mandó esa foto de ustedes... ¿Te gust...? (Fue interrumpido porque Gregory lo volvió a abrazar más fuerte)

 **Gregory:** gracias, gracias, Kyle, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en una navidad... que bueno que celebres este día con nosotros

 **Kyle:** de nada, gracias a ti por unirme (le devuelve el abrazo pero luego se separan mientras oyen un "aaawww")

 **Resistance:** que buen corazón tiene Kyle

 **Alex:** sí que usó la cabeza para ese regalo

 **Resistance:** bueno, veamos a los demás...

 **Gregory:** (limpiándose una lágrima del ojo) vale, ya... Me toca a mí... Ejem... A mí me tocó una niña muy bonita, no lo tomen a mal, todas son bonitas... No la conozco muy bien, pero me dijo un pajarito que este sería un buen regalo para ella (ve a Red y le extiende los brazos) feliz nochebuena (de nuevo todos aplauden, sonriendo, ella se acerca y abraza a Gregory, luego toma la bolsa grande y adornada con un santa)

 **Red:** ay no inventes... (Todos callan y miran seriamente a la chica, incluyendo Gregory, luego saca una chamarra de piel outfit) ¡Está genial! Diablos, siempre había querido una pero mi mamá no me la compraba waa, ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

 **Gregory:** aun no acabas de ver los otros (dice sonriendo)

 **Red:** ah sí (revisa dentro de la bolsa y esta vez saca un reloj, un collar, unos broches para el cabello, esmalte de uñas -2 de los colores favoritos de la chica- el disco que tanto quería la chica de su grupo juvenil favorito, un oso chiquito pero bonito perfumado, un estuche con maquillaje y por último, la película de Descendientes original) ¡Ay no jodas, es el mejor regalo de todos! (Grita emocionada y abraza nuevamente a Gregory) ¡Waaa, te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Es el regalo más hermoso!

 **Gregory:** viene para poner el idioma en inglés, español, portugués y francés, escenas eliminadas, set it off, cosas especiales como sing alone y aprender las coreografías

 **Red:** (con lágrimas en los ojos) gracias, mendigo hijo de puta (todos ríen) bueno, bueno (se seca las lágrimas)

* * *

 **Resistance:** hijo de su... ¡Le dio el dvd de Descendientes original! Que precioso regalo, que suerte tiene la mendiga

 **Alex:** un día también lo tendrás

 **Resistance:** ¿Tú crees?

 **Alex:** la película sí... Con todo lo demás de las escenas, ser it off, sing alone, etc, la verdad no (recibe un golpe en la cabeza)

 **Resistance:** baboso, no emociones a lo bruto

 **Alex:** ay wey... Bueno, ya, sigamos viendo...

* * *

 **Red:** (deja de reír) a mí me tocó también una niña muy bonita y especial que quiero mucho (mira a la chica y sonríe) Nichole, gracias por ser mi amiga, y me siento feliz de que me tocaras (se abrazan y Nichole toma una caja, de ella saca un alhajero de piano con música y unas botas negras largas de tacón alto)

 **Nichole:** que lindas

 **Red:** lo mejor es que esas combinan con cualquier prenda

 **Nichole:** gracias

 **Red:** mira los otros (Nichole sonríe y saca un chocolate kiss grande, un peluche pequeño de rana, un monedero Carolina Herrera, una pashmina, maquillaje, una carátula para su celular de pikachu y un perfume dulce)

 **Nichole:** que grandiosos regalos, siempre quise un Kiss grande pero nunca encontraba uno (abraza a Red nuevamente) gracias

 **Red:** de nada

 **Nichole:** mi turno... Mi persona, es la más especial para mí, le quiero con todo mi corazón y es mi cariño... (Sonríe y se acerca a la persona) Token... Me siento afortunada de que hayas sido la persona para entregar mi regalo

 **Token:** owww, nena (abraza y besa a Nichole) ¿Qué es?

 **Nichole:** tienes que abrirlo para verlo (Token ríe y al abrir la caja hermosamente decorada con papel rojo de renos y un moño enorme encuentra una nueva lap top) nena, ¿Cómo supiste?...

 **Nichole:** te oí hablando con tus padres y decirles que tu lap top ya no servía porque le había caído refresco encima, así que te compré otra (Token la abraza y la besa) ve los otros 8, ojalá te gusten...

 **Token:** vale (sigue viendo la caja y encuentra unos audífonos nuevos, una bolsita de dulces, un reloj, una cartera de piel, un perfume, una camiseta, nuevas cuerdas para su guitarra y un gorro negro) amor... (La abraza nuevamente y la besa, todos de nuevo dicen "Awww") te amo

 **Nichole:** no más que yo

 **Kenny:** bueno, ya, sepárense, sepárense y sigamos

 **Token:** ok, pues a mí me tocó alguien que es buena onda, a su manera, alguien antipático, mamón, pero buen amigo... Craig, hermano, te mereces esto (dijo yendo hacia el pelinegro y abrazándolo) espero que te guste

 **Craig:** (sonriendo, no se sorprendan, gente) veremos... (Abre la caja y encuentra una chamarra de cuero junto con un casco para moto) yo no tengo motocicleta

 **Token:** pues ahora sí (dice mostrándole unas llaves)

 **Craig:** no jodas... (Mira a la ventana y hay una goldwing varadero estacionada en el jardín) oye, era un regalo grande, pero no tanto

 **Token:** perdón... Si no la quieres la puedo devolver

 **Craig:** no, no, no... Es perfecta... Revisaré los otros regalos (abre una caja pequeña y ve un suéter pequeño para su cuyo, una caja de ferrero roche, un disco de metallica, una taza con bastones de dulce, una cadena con las iniciales de metallica y por último un porta celular negro) joder, tiene sus ventajas tener un amigo rico

 **Kenny:** pinche suertudo...

 **Craig:** ok, ok, mi regalo es para una chica irritante, melosa, metiche pero buena amiga... Wendy, feliz navidad (Wendy ríe y abraza al chico, se separan y ella abre la gran bolsa)

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué será? (Saca un vestido de noche morado corto sin tirantes) ¡Dios, es hermoso! Ya quiero ver los demás (deja el vestido con cuidado en una silla y de la bolsa saca una cajita de terciopelo azul, dentro de esta hay un collar y unos pendientes) ¡Ay Dios!

 **Craig:** la chica de la tienda me dijo que eso iba con el vestido

 **Wendy:** son hermosos (dice estrechándolos en su pecho) gracias... (Nuevamente mira la bolsa y saca un conejito de peluche con un sombrero navideño y bufanda, una taza con chocolates, una bufanda morada, un perfume fresco, unas sombras -maquillaje-, una bolsa coach morada y un gorro nuevo) son grandiosos regalos, Craig, gracias de nuevo

 **Craig:** .l.

 **Wendy:** bueno, a mí me tocó otra niña bonita, aunque hemos tenido problemas, los supimos superar por estas fechas, así que Bebe, que bueno que seas mi amiga (la abraza al oírse los aplausos y nuevos "awwww")

 **Bebe:** gracias, Wen

 **Wendy:** esos regalos fueron comprados especialmente para ti

 **Bebe:** hay que verlos entonces (Abre la bolsa y ve un gran estuche de maquillaje) oh por Dios, aquí hay de todas pinturas

 **Kenny:** ¿Vas a pintar un circo entero de payasos?

 **Wendy:** (golpea a Kenny en la cabeza) sí, Bebe, sé que te encanta maquillarte para verte más bonita, así que busqué en todas las tiendas hasta encontrar esta gran cosmetiquera

 **Bebe:** está genial... Ya me imagino los demás... (Sigue viendo la bolsa y hay un collar, perfumes english lady...)

 **Kevin:** ¿Qué se traen las mujeres con los perfumes y collares?

 **Bebe:** ¿Qué te importa?... A ver... (Unas botitas negras con cordones, unos aretes, adornos para el cabello, un brazalete con dijes y uno de corazón más grande y de último una cajita de música) preciosos regalos... No creo haber recibido unos mejores antes

 **Wendy:** que bueno que te hayan gustado... te quiero mucho, amiga... (Se abrazan nuevamente)

 **Bebe:** mi turno... Este chico fue fácil de buscar su regalo, y estoy muy segura de que le encantará... Kevin, aunque no te conozco muy bien, sé que eres un buen chico y buen amigo (se abrazan, pero Kevin no la suelta) ya... Oye, amigo... Puedes soltarme ya

 **Kevin:** ah, sí, perdón... Veamos qué hay aquí... (Abre la caja y encuentra un peluche enorme de yoda) ¡Está genial, oh Dios mío! ¡Tengo que ver los otros! (Revisa la caja y hay una pijama de Star Wars, una figura coleccionable, un vaso de Darth Vader, una espada con luz y sonido, un póster grande de Star Trek, una nave, un autógrafo de los protagonistas en un dvd y por último un dvd original de la última película de Star Wars)

 **Kevin:** ¡¿Dónde diablos conseguiste el dvd?!

 **Bebe:** (encogiéndose de hombros) conozco a alguien

 **Kevin:** ¡Te amo! (La abraza de nuevo, luego se separa y da saltitos de felicidad) bueno, luego festejo mis hermosos regalos...

* * *

 **Alex:** ¡Cuánta chingadera de Star Wars tiene ese niño! ¡Y a mí ni una pinche película original de El Hobbit me dieron!

 **Resistance:** a mí tampoco me la dieron y no ando de jota

 **Alex:** sí, pero bien andabas de llorona con la película de Descendientes

 **Resistance:** mejor cállate y sigamos viendo los regalos...

* * *

 **Kevin:** me tocó un excelente amigo, y para no alargarme, Clyde, espero y disfrutes tus regalos (le entrega una bolsa y luego lo abraza) anda, ábrelos

 **Clyde:** gracias, amigo (abre la bolsa y encuentra una membresía para comer gratis un año entero en El Rey del Taco, grita emocionado y sigue revisando la bolsa hasta encontrar un peluche de taco, unos calcetines, una bolsa con caramelos, un juego de mesa -jenga- una camisa, un hámster, un espejo grande -vanidoso- y de último, una pijama) son excelentes regalos, Kevin, muchas gracias, hermoso el detalle del hámster, siempre quise uno

 **Kevin:** para que no te quedes con las ganas (todos ríen)

 **Clyde:** me toca, me toca. Este amigo fue muy travieso en Halloween, y por poco lo echan... Que bueno que no fue así porque no te podría haber dado esto, Butters (el rubio se acerca y le extiende las manos con una caja) que bueno que estás aquí, amigo (Butters corre y lo abraza)

 **Butters:** gracias Clyde, ahora mismo veré que es (abre la caja y hay un oso grande con una sonrisa, además de unos chocolates, unas cartas, unos colores -ya que a Butters le gusta dibujar- un cojín de Hello Kitty, un póster de Kim Kardashian -obviamente con photoshop- un suéter nuevo, un juego de mesa -adivina quién- y un perro pequeño de peluche) ¡Qué lindo! Está genial tu regalo y más porque ya no tenía colores (se abrazan de nuevo) creo que me toca... Kenny, eres mi mejor amigo, o así te considero yo, fue algo difícil encontrar tus regalos, pero aquí tienes (le entrega una bolsa lindamente adornada, se abrazan)

 **Kenny:** conociéndome, de seguro sí es algo especial para mí (saca de la bolsa una chamarra nueva) cool, y mejor con este frío... Veamos (saca de la bolsa la película "Iniciación de jóvenes Libertinos) ¡Busqué esta por todas partes!... (Busca más y está el cd de Descendientes) ¡Justo lo que deseaba! (Revisa nuevamente, unos chocolates, una edición especial playboy con las 520 mejores actrices porno en ella, una colonia, una taza que decía "papi chulo de la casa", una bufanda y unos calzones) ropa, que bien (dijo colocándose la bufanda) ya me hacía falta

 **Butters:** es por ello que te la he regalado

 **Kenny:** gracias, Butters (lo vuelve a abrazar) ok, mi turno... Este chico es un gran amigo aunque a veces me saca de onda y quicio... Así que Tweek, espero y mi regalo no te de temblorina

 **Tweek:** ¡Gha! ¡Oh Dios! (Abraza a Kenny y luego se separan) ¿N-no hay gnomos a-adentro, ve-verdad?

 **Kenny:** para nada, Tweek, no soy tan hijo de puta

 **Tweek:** n-ngh... (Abre la caja y encuentra una taza con chocolates de café en ella) o-oh qué b-bien... (Sigue viendo el regalo y encuentra una camisa nueva, una bolsa de dulces, una almohada de plumas, Tweek se le queda viendo)

 **Kenny:** es para que descanses bien, tiene un sistema de vibración para que te relajes, canciones para que puedas dormir mientras escuchas música de tu almohada

 **Tweek:** a-ah... (Sigue revisando y saca un peluche de un pollito que sonaba, vio una tarjeta de 300 dlls para iTunes, un pijama, un estuche de juegos play-doh, de nuevo Tweek mira a Kenny confundido)

 **Kenny:** pensaba regalarte Legos, pero me acordé que te desesperas si no embonan las piezas, además, una vez una maestra me dijo que hacer figuras con masa era una terapia muy relajante

 **Tweek:** awww, gre-gracias, Kenny ngh (revisa por última vez la caja y hay una bufanda)

 **Kenny:** de nuevo pensé que tu temblorina a veces era por el frío, y ya que nunca te tapas el cuello... Además te prevengo la gripa

 **Tweek:** gra-gracias de nuevo (abraza a Kenny una vez más y Tweek recarga su mentón en el hombro de Kenny)

 **Craig:** bueno, ya (separa a Tweek y a Kenny) continuemos con esto

 **Kenny:** awww, ¿Celoso, Craig? (El azabache le da un puñetazo en el hombro) ¡Ah! Bueno, perdón...

 **Tweek:** a-a mí me tocó a-alguien que espero y no me ma-mate si elegí un regalo equivocado... S-Stan, fe-feliz navidad, viejo ¡Gha! (De nuevo se oyen los aplausos y Stan abraza fuerte a Tweek, toma la bolsa y comienza a revisar) ¡N-no me mates si n-no es lo que te g-gusta, por favor!

 **Stan:** ¡No, Tweek! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... (Saca de la bolsa un disco de los Back Street Boys -sí, señores y señoras, Stan es fan de ellos, asústense cuando diga 1D o JB-, una conjunto de camisa y pantalón, unas pantuflas de Terrance y Phillp, una pijama con los mismos artistas, una colonia, una bolsa de dulces, las 2 películas de Avengers originales y un suéter pequeño azul con los bordes rojos) ammm... Tweek, dos cosas

 **Tweek:** ¡Ack! ¿Cu-cuáles?...

 **Stan:** uno, el suéter está bonito, pero muy pequeño y dos, esto es para perro

 **Tweek:** e-ese es el último regalo... (va al cuarto donde duermen Gregory y Kevin y regresa a la sala, antes de llegar, oyeron unos ruidos como lloriqueos, entonces Tweek llega a la sala con un pastor alemán de un mes y medio, se oyen "aaawwws") s-sé que e-el tuyo falleció ha-hace un a-año...

 **Stan:** creo que es muy pronto aún, Tweek…

 **Tweek:** e-es que... E-este cachorro e-estaba en la calle, a-al lado estaba su mamá re-recién atropellada, e-este es el único cachorro que te-tenía... N-no tiene hogar (Stan carga al cachorro y ve como este se acomoda entre sus brazos y se queda dormido)

 **Stan:** supongo que el que Sparky haya fallecido no es motivo para dejar a este cachorrito abandonado... Gracias, Tweek (abraza de nuevo al rubio y de nuevo todos aplauden)

 **Token:** solo faltas tú, Stan

 **Stan:** mi intercambio es para una persona especial, aquella persona que conozco desde la cuna y con la cuál he pasado varias aventuras junto con mis otros dos amigos… pero ninguno es el mejor como Kyle… (Mira al pelirrojo sin darle el regalo aun) me alegra mucho que hayamos hecho esta fiesta posible para que todos participaran y ninguno quedara solo, de esa forma te puedo estregar esto (baja al cachorro que se acomodó cómodamente en el sillón, luego toma una caja y se la extiende al pelirrojo) Ky, feliz Hanukkah, navidad, cumpleaños de nuestra amistad, etc… (Abraza fuertemente a su mejor amigo y luego le entrega la caja. Al abrirla, Kyle encuentra 5 libros de cada uno de sus escritores favoritos, un nuevo juego para su Xbox, un collar con la estrella de David, un peluche grande que mandó a hacer del Señor Mojón, unos peluches con voz de Terrance y Phillip

 **Kyle:** Stan, ¿Cómo los conseguites?... se descontinuaron hace…

 **Stan:** 6 años, pero los encontré en un sitio de un tipo que los estaba vendiendo, hice un trato con él y me los dio, son originales, solo una vez los escuchó hablar

 **Kyle:** vaya… eres increíble

 **Stan:** sigue vendo tus regalos, estas llegando al grande… (Kyle asiente y en seguida saca un jersey verde, una bolsa de dulces, sin azúcar; una foto de ellos cuando eran pequeños mientras jugaban Nintendo 64 en un marco de plata y por último había una cajita de madera adornada)

 **Kyle:** ¿Y esto?

 **Stan:** ábrela (sonríe y Kyle asiente, quita el listón plateado y descubre un Dreidel de barro hecho a mano)

 **Kyle:** Stan, ¿Tú…?

 **Stan:** sí, yo lo hice, fue difícil, pero hice lo mejor que pude, en tu religión es costumbre dar eso, y como quería que recordaras tu hogar…

 **Kyle:** ¡Gracias, Stan! (lo abraza de nuevo abrazándolo) eres el mejor amigo de todos, también te doy gracias por ser ese amigo que todos quisieran tener…

(Todos hacen abrazo grupal y comienzan a cantar diferentes villancicos combinados)

* * *

 **Resistance:** fue una navidad adorable… aunque atrasada. Querida gente, nos retiramos por hoy

 **Alex:** ¿Y el expulsado?

 **Resistance:** no habrá ninguno, eso se hará la próxima semana ¡Pero no se enojen! Sus votos serán válidos, además si ya votaron por ejemplo por Kenny y luego votan por Craig, ambos votos serán contados, además de poder dejar una pregunta

 **Alex:** al menos eso suena justo… Oye, hay regalos enviados para ellos

 **Resistance:** ¡Cierto! Veamos eso que los regalos los enviamos un día después

* * *

 **Butters:** Kevin, te envían esto (le da unacaja)

 **Kevin:** navidad fue ayer pero… no importa (se sienta sobre a cama y agita la caja) wow, parece un regalo grande ¡Gracias a quien lo mandó! (abre la caja y el zorrillo, molesto por el agitamiento libera su gas en la cara de Kevin: ¡Mierda, un zorrillo! (lanza la caja y también Butters se llena)

 **Butters:** ¡Qué puto asco! (ambos salen corriendo del cuarto)

 **-Cámara enfocada en el cuarto de Kenny-**

 **Kenny:** ¡Una cuenta de brazz gratis! ¡Gracias bendita persona, primero lo de Kevin y ahora esto! ¡Te amo, persona especial!

 **Resistance:** ¡Buenas bromas!

 **Alex:** faltó lo de Karen

 **Resistance:** sí, bueno, eso no o pudimos hacer ya que existen las leyes que protegen a los menores y además si hacíamos eso ya no podremos transmitir

 **Alex:** así que hasta luego, gente, cuídense

 **Los dos presentadores:** ¡Feliz navidad atrasada!


	9. Quinta expulsión

**Alex:** ¡People!

 **Resistance:** muy buenas noches, publico, bueno, no pudimos presentarnos la semana pasado por un desperfecto, pero ya nos tienen aquí nuevamente

 **Alex:** ah, amo cuando transmitimos

 **Resistance:** pues no se nota, todo el pinche tiempo me dejas sola, te tengo que andar correteando

 **Alex:** sí, ya cállate y comencemos

 **Resistance:** tsk... Gente, en este capítulo solo se escogerá al que se largue y los personajes contestarán sus preguntas, si dejaron alguna

 **Alex:** es porque en estas semanas los personajes no hicieron nada importante o vergonzoso... bueno, adelante...

* * *

 **Stan, 21 años**

-nuevo inicio de año y aún seguimos aquí... Como ya se acabaron los momentos de ternura y bondad, elijo sin ningún tipo de cargo de conciencia a Kevin, ¿Por qué? Pues porque tardamos como 4 días en quitar ese desagradable olor a zorrillo de la casa, algunos dirán: _"Ay, no es culpa de Kevin, el regalo le llegó"_ pero ni modo de votar por quién envió ese regalo, así que mi voto se va para ese chinito mamón

 **Gutierritos:** pregunta, tienes pregunta

-bueno, dila ya

 **Gutierritos:** _"Sinceramente, ¿Qué se sintió besar a Clyde?"_

-fuck... Bueno, mira, con toda la puta sinceridad del mundo te confieso que no recuerdo muy bien la escena, no digo que me gustó, pero te puedo confesar que Clyde tiene la boca suave, pero el labio inferior es algo rasposo, de seguro se muerde...

 **Gutierritos:** y que no mames y te comas un snicker

-pues dame uno...

* * *

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-¡Kevin, hijo de puta! No tuviste 4 días en una cámara de gas, en serio, ¿Quién putas agita una caja antes de abrirla? ¿No pensó que a lo mejor había algo de cristal? ¡¿De verdad es muy necesario que alguien agite una puta caja antes de ver su contenido?! No lo creo, así que, voto por Kevin

* * *

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-miren, mans, siempre ando votando por algún chico, pero solo quedan unos que me caen bien y otros que sirven para el bullying, así que por esta vez votaré por una chica... Miren, por Bebe no, porque está jodidamente buena y es gratificante verla cuando se cambia, Nichole me da buenos consejos cuando tengo problemas, sí, señores, tengo problemas a veces... No voto por Red porque también está buena, así que votaré por Wendy, no es porque me caiga mal la chica... Es que últimamente he peleado con ella y pues... Nadie se mete conmigo, digo, si no me dejo de mis padres o mi hermano, menos de ella

 **Gutierritos:** alguien te manda a decir que bailas sexy

-lo sé, di mi mayor esfuerzo, y más porque sabía que me verían (guiñe el ojo)

 **Gutierritos:** y de regalo una revista playboy

-rayos, primero una cuenta de brazz y ahora esto... Sin duda un hermoso inicio de año

* * *

 **Butters, 20 años**

-oh, salchichas... Supongo que votaré por Craig, parece que cada día va enloqueciendo por el confinamiento al que estamos siendo sometidos, así que si lo expulsamos, tendrá momentos de descanso en los que podrá salir a dar vueltas en su nueva moto, porque digo, ¿Para qué se la regalaron si no la puede usar? Todo es por el bien de él y su regalo

 **Gutierritos:** te mandan un gatito blanco como regalo

-¡Gracias! Un regalo especial merece que la persona especial que lo mandó le ponga nombre, ¿Podrías recomendarme un nombre?

* * *

 **Craig, 22 años**

-vuelvo a decirlo y no me cansaré de hacerlo, quiero que se largue Red, los familiares a veces llegan a fastidiar si convives con ellos en la misma casa y más tratándose se primos, ¿No les ha pasado? No les deseo ese mal

 **Gutierritos** : tienes preguntas y regalos

-dime

 **Gutierritos** : _Craig,_ _¿Ya aceptarías que amas a Tweek en secreto?_

-¡No! Mierda ¡Nosotros no somos gay!

 **Gutierritos:** _sé gracioso, porque eres un pinchi amargado_

-¿De casualidad tengo cara de payaso?

 **Gutierritos** : te mandan un cuyo bebé (le da una caja con el animalito dentro)

-gracias...

 **Gutierritos** : también te mandaron unos guantes, para que combinen con tu moto, y un disco de Rammstein

Craig: vaya... Muchas gracias, de verdad quería un disco de ellos desde hace mucho

 **Gutierritos** : última pregunta, ¿Te casas con la chica que te mandó los guantes y el disco?

-no...

 **Gutierritos** : que te jodas, dice

-ok...

* * *

 **Token, 20 años**

-mi voto va para Gregory, me agrada el sujeto y más porque él tuvo la idea de juntarnos en navidad, pero si veo desde un punto de vista, se nota que el chico extraña a Mole, muchas veces lo oigo hablar por teléfono en la madrugada con su novio, y bueno... Tienen... conversaciones que no necesito describir... en síntesis, se nota que lo extraña

 **Gutierritos:** te envían saludos y que tú y Nichole son los más lindos

-gracias, de parte mía y de mi nena saludos también a ti

* * *

 **Tweek, 19 años**

-¡Ack! ¡N-no de nuevo! Elegir causa mu-mucho estrés, ¡Ack! La presión está matándome, so-solo lo diré a-al azar... (Respira hondo mientras selecciona el primer nombre que le viene a la mente) ¡Kevin!... ¡Oh Dios, no quería decir e-eso!... ¿Y-ya se quedó?... Ngh...

 **Gutierritos** : sí, a propósito, tienes preguntas y unos regalos

-ngh...

 **Gutierritos** : a ver... De principio, dicen que te aman, luego te mandan una playera negra que dice I love coffie

-a-ah... Gra-gracias...

 **Gutierritos** : ahora te mandan un termo que dice aquí que cambia de color con el agua caliente y dice tu nombre, junto con un hechizo anti- gnomos

-¿He-hechicería? ¡Oh Dios, eso no! ¿Y si se m-me revierte a mí? ¡Qué horror!

 **Gutierritos** : cálmate, que el hechizo es bueno para ti

-¿Lo-lo es?

 **Gutierritos** : sí, ahora va la pregunta... ¿Te casas con una admiradora?

-n-no sé...n-no la co-conozco...

* * *

 **Clyde, 19 años**

-pobre Tweek, cada día lo veo peor de nervioso, unamos todos nuestros votos para que Tweek pueda retirarse a su hogar en paz... ¿Quién está conmigo?... Todos, así que voten por Tweek como yo, he dicho... Por cierto... que conste que lo hago por nuestra amistad, no porque trate de llegar al premio, ¿Eh?

* * *

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-simplemente voto por Tweek, ya que el pobre no ha dejado de temblar como perrito chihuahua con párkinson cada vez que es la semana de eliminación, y no por temor de ser elegido, sino porque no sabe a quién elegir, quedan solo sus amigos y la presión de tener que elegir uno pues es máxima

 **Gutierritos:** tienes un mensaje

-ah, claro

 **Gutierritos:** _"¡Amo Inglaterra! Es el lugar más hermoso que he visitado, su cultura, su comida (fish &chips) y sus lugares turísticos LO AMO COÑO"_

-¿De verdad te parece lindo? Es verdad que lo es, me alegro mucho que personas tan amables como tú conozcan mi patria, un día te daré un tour especial

 **Gutierritos:** p.d te mandan saludos

-igual, linda

* * *

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-no sé por quién votar esta vez... Así que hice tarjetas con los nombres de los miembros, así que la primera que saque será por el quien voto... A ver... y mi voto es para... ¿Clyde?... ¿Puedo cambiar el voto?... ¿No?... Mierda, lo siento, amigo... pero no creo que te expulsen, gracias al cielo...

 **Gutierritos:** te han mandado un regalo

-¿Qué es? ¿No es otro zorrillo, verdad? Porque si lo es, no lo quiero, mi trasero de seguro ya está en riesgo...

 **Gutierritos:** un peluche de Darth Vader chibbi

-¡Que agradable, gracias!...

* * *

 **Wendy, 22 años**

-esta semana no hay dudas, así que por mí que se vaya Kevin, mendigo niño, por su culpa estuvimos muriendo de paros respiratorios, así que tristemente voto por Kevin, aunque si no se va, al menos me consuela que no tenga más a ese zorrillo

* * *

 **Red, 20 años**

-y dale otra vez, voto por mi amado primito Craig, así sirve que se va y disfruta de la libertad de usar su nueva motocicleta

 **Gutierritos:** tienes una pregunta

-¡Cool! Dime

 **Gutierritos:** "¿Alguna vez has pensado en abrir un seminario para niños problemáticos? Como Craig"

-sí, eso es algo que también quisiera hacer en un futuro... Pero el pobre de Craig ya está perdido

 **Gutierritos:** también te mandan decir que tu cabello rojo es cool y que caes bien

-gracias, es muy raro que a las chicas nos hagan cumplidos

* * *

 **Bebe, 20 años**

-mi voto va para Wendy, digo, es mi mejor amiga pero últimamente me nació un temor a una traición, y como mayormente las traiciones vienen desde una amistad cercana… perdóname, Wendy, te quiero mucho y ojalá nadie más haya votado por ti, lo repito quiero mucho a esa chica…

* * *

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-no recuerdo para quién fue mi anterior voto, pero hoy tendré que votar por Tweek… me preocupa mucho ese chico, no sea que le vaya a dar un infarto y se nos vaya tanto como de la casa como de vida

 **Gutierritos:** dice una persona que te manda saludos a ti y a tu novio, que son muy lindos

-gracias, es bueno saber que nos llegan mensajes agradables, nos animan a tratar de seguir

* * *

 **Resistance:** que fuerte… bueno, ahora contaremos los votos, Alex, el sobre

 **Alex:** ten (le entrega un sobre)

 **Resistance:** bueno, es mi obligación revelar que el siguiente expulsado de la casa es… (Abre el sobre) ¡Wendy!

(Caen papelitos del techo como en "Muévete" y entra la chica, se sienta al lado de Resistance)

 **Resistance:** Wendy, te ves muy bonita esta noche

 **Wendy:** gracias

 **Resistance:** ¿Fue duro para ti salir del departamento?

 **Wendy:** a decir verdad sí

 **Alex:** tienes rojos los ojos… ¿Estás bien?

 **Wendy:** sí, es solo que… (Se limpia una lágrima que le había salido)

 **Resistance:** no pensé que te gustaba mucho estar ahí

 **Wendy:** no… es que… Stan rompió conmigo

 **Alex:** ahhh sí hay una grabación de eso, que la rueden

 **Resistance:** ¡Producción, la grabación, producción!

(Cámara enfocada en la entrada de la casa)

 **Bebe:** te voy a extrañar, nena

 **Wendy:** y yo a ti, te quiero

 **Nichole:** asegúrate de hablarnos por Facebook y WhatsApp

 **Wendy:** lo haré

 **Red:** adiós, Wendy, ojalá hubiera sido otro y no tú

 **Wendy:** gracias

(Todos los que estaban alrededor se fueron y Stan se acercó a Wendy)

 **Wendy:** te echaré de menos (abraza a Stan)

 **Stan:** y yo a ti… amm… Wendy…

 **Wendy:** ¿Dime?

 **Stan:** escucha… ahora que tienes que irte, pues yo…

 **Wendy:** no te preocupes, Stan, te hablaré todas las noches

 **Stan:** no, no es eso… es que... (Suspira) Escucha, yo te quiero mucho, pero para ser sincero, no creo que las relaciones a larga distancia funcionen para mí

 **Wendy:** espera… ¿Estás terminando conmigo? (Stan se rasca detrás de la cabeza y asintió)

(Cámara en el set)

 **Alex:** diablos… que te terminaran en un momento en el que necesitas más apoyo… ouch

 **Resistance:** es porque ustedes solo piensan con la cabeza de abajo… Wendy, no llores, chica, mira, cuando una mujer llora por un hombre se muestra débil, y déjame decirte que tú eres la chica más fuerte de todo South Park, sé que te duele, pero podrás conseguirte algo mejor, además, siento que si las demás chicas fueran tan inteligentes y talentosas como tú, no necesitarían un chico para estar competas

 **Wendy:** supongo que sí tengo talento

 **Resistance:** tú eres muy talentosa

 **Alex:** no sea mamona, ese diálogo se lo sacaron de Descendientes, ya párenle con esa pinche película aburrida

 **Resistance:** déjanos, ¿No? Ni es asunto tuyo, pinche metiche, yo sabré cómo animar a Wendy

 **Wendy:** gracias

 **Resistance** : bueno, ahora ha llegado la hora de despedirnos por esta noche, Wendy, que bueno que nos acompañaste en este breve tiempo

 **Wendy** : gracias a ustedes

 **Alex** : hubo una pregunta para los chicos que nosotros podemos contestar y es: _"¿De dónde sacaron todos el dinero para los regalos y enviarlos al lugar?"_ es fácil, hicimos una especie de teletón, donaron dinero, por cada review que el programa recibió, se nos entregó 500 dlls para gastarlos para los regalos

 **Resistance:** y para enviarlos al lugar fue fácil, los chicos tuvieron 2 días para encontrar los regalos, si tardaban más de ese tiempo ya no entraban al departamento y perdían

 **Alex:** es todo

 **Resistance:** y a todos los que nos mandaron saludos y buenos deseos les agradecemos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón. Esperamos que tengan buenas noches e inicio de semana

 **Alex:** adiós…


	10. Sexta expulsión

**Resistance:** ¡Personas, buenas noches!

 **Alex:** veremos qué ha sucedido en esta semana con los muchachos

 **Resistance:** no todo ha sido color rosa, ¿O sí?

 **Alex:** pues veamos

* * *

 **Clyde:** que hijo de puta fuiste al votar por tu propia novia

 **Stan:** ¡Ex!

 **Clyde:** ¿Por qué terminaste con Wendy, si era muy linda?

 **Stan:** algo ya no estaba funcionando

 **Kyle:** pero se los veía tan felices

 **Stan:** ¿Conoces algo llamado "actuación", Kyle?

 **Kyle:** así que estuviste fingiendo todo con ella

 **Stan:** no todo, solo unos dos días antes de la votación, supe que ni ella ni yo nos complementábamos, así que decidí mejor terminar con ella porque es peor seguir con ella y decirle que la amaba cuando no es verdad,eso sí es ser más hijo de puta

 **Craig:** apoyó a Stan... y Kyle...

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué?

 **Craig:** creo que me debes dinero

 **Kyle:** ¿Perdón?

 **Craig:** ¿No recuerdas que apostamos a que Stan y Wendy no duraban ni todo el show?

 **Stan:** ¿Apostaste a que Wendy y yo terminaríamos?

 **Kyle:** aposté a que no terminarían, pero gracias por haberme hecho perder 50 dólares (le entrega el billete a Craig)

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Stan, 21 años**

-qué hijos de puta... ¿Apostar a costa de mi relación?... No sé si pensar qué, o son muy inteligentes, o son los peores amigos que uno puede tener en la puta vida...

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

 **-Cámara enfocada en el cuarto de Gregory-**

 **Nichole:** debes dejar de sentirte mal, Gregory

 **Gregory:** no puedo, de verdad extraño a Christophe

 **Nichole:** tú sabes que él también te extraña y te ama, dondequiera que esté

 **Gregory:** ya lo sé, pero me siento mal

 **Nichole:** lo importante es que no hay noche en que no te llame

 **Gregory:** ¿Cómo sabes que me habla todas las noches?

 **Nichole:** es que antes de dormir me gusta leer un poco, y como mi habitación está en frente de la tuya, pues entonces alcanzo a oír tus sollozos, siento feo que llores

 **Gregory:** saldré por mi cuenta

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-que alguien se arriesgue a perder el gran premio solo por verte... ¿De verdad hay novios así? Que suerte tiene Christophe, me pregunto si Token haría eso... Hay dos opciones, pero qué más da, yo amo a mi boo

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

 **Nichole:** Christophe debería adorarte por ser así con él

 **Gregory:** no lo demuestra, pero es muy lindo conmigo cuando tiene que serlo

 **Kenny:** hay que gay sonó eso, ¿De verdad el Topo es así cuando quiere?

 **Gregory:** no te oímos llegar

 **Kenny:** es que ni toqué la puerta... la verdad vine porque no tenía nada que hacer

 **Gregory:** ¿Por qué no vas a jugar al villar? ¿O por qué no estás con Bebe?

 **Kenny:** nah, la muy puta ya me dijo que no las primeras 17 veces... Oigan, adivinen qué

 **Nichole:** Kenny, no creo que sea un buen momento

 **Kenny:** ya lo sé, pero no me puedo guardar este secretito

 **Gregory:** (suspira frustrado) bien, dinos

 **Kenny:** yo sé quién de la casa votó por Wendy

 **Gregory y Nichole:** ¿Quién?

 **Kenny:** ¿No qué no?... bueno, fue Bebe

 **Nichole:** pero se supone que era amiga de Wendy

 **Kenny:** sí, pero ya ven

 **Gregory:** ¿Cómo sabes?

 **Kenny:** lo adiviné... bueno, me voy (se levanta y sale del cuarto)

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-¿Cómo supo Kenny eso?... Probablemente se acostó con alguien de producción, ¿O acaso dudan que es capaz de eso?

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

 **Red:** ¡¿Por qué votaste por Wendy?!

 **Bebe:** ¡Shhh!

 **Red:** se supone que es nuestra amiga

 **Bebe:** ya lo sé, pero si ella no era la primera mujer en ser expulsada, esa iba a ser yo

 **Red:** ¿Cómo estás segura de que serías tú?

 **Bebe:** amiga, es obvio que tú no tienes motivos para que te expulsen, a Nichole, bueno, a mí me consta que ella sería la segunda en quedar en la casa, pero en estos momentos era Wendy o yo, pero la sigo queriendo

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.

 **Red, 20 años**

-¿En serio? ¡Nadie le dice "te quiero" a alguien por quién votaste para que expulsen! Eso es ser hipócrita, ¿No?

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Red:** de verdad no sé qué tienes en la cabeza

 **Bebe:** el premio

 **Red:** (susurra) que perra

* * *

 **Resistance:** woo, ¿Tú votarías por tu mejor amigo

 **Alex:** no sé, a lo mejor...

 **Resistance:** perro, primero son los amigos

 **Alex:** me vale madres

 **Resistance:** imbécil... pasemos a la votación de una vez

* * *

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-creo que me toca a mí abrir la votación, así que opto para que salga Tweek, el pobre no resistirá mucho, suerte que todavía tenemos unas cuantas reservas más de café, de todos modos Tweek no puede quedarse por más tiempo, me preocupa...

 **Gutierritos:** tienes una pregunta

-ah, dime cuál

 **Gutierritos:** _"Gregory ¿Extrañas a ZeMole? Y si sí, pues ojala y se encuentren pronto"_

-cada segundo de mi vida... Gracias, estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo volveré a ver...

* * *

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-mi voto en esta semana va para Kenny, ese chico se pone insoportable a la falta de sexo, parece perrita en celo... o tal vez exagero... No, sí se pone como tal

 **Gutierritos:** pregunta

-cool, me gustan las preguntas

 **Gutierritos:** _"¿Te gustó tu regalo?_

-¡Sí, muchas gracias, de verdad!

* * *

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-Voto por Clyde, ese niño es un completo mariquita _, "Ay, se comieron mi taco" "ash, se acabaron el agua caliente" "demonios, el panquesito que dejé ya se lo comieron "Kenny, deja de espiarme cuando hago del baño"_

* * *

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-sigo con mi obstinación de que Kevin debe ser eliminado, ya me cagó que todo el tiempo hable de la nueva puta película de Star Wars, que lo acepte, es una película aburrida, sobrevalorada y tonta

* * *

 **Stan, 21 años**

-Kevin, definitivamente porque... No hay un motivo en especial, pero ese chico casi no socializa con nadie, todo el tiempo se la pasa metido en su cuarto viendo televisión

 **Gutierritos:** tienes una pregunta

-ok, suéltala

 **Gutierritos:** _"ahora que Wendy está lejos ¿Tu uke será Kyle?"_

-¿U... Qué?... Pues no sé lo que es o no lo recuerdo, pero si eso es algo como reforzar la amistad... No, no afirmaré o negaré nada si no sé ni lo que es

* * *

 **Butters, 20 años**

-hablé con Tweek hace un par de días, de nuevo dijo que deseaba ser eliminado, no aguanta la presión de que haya cámaras en cada rincón de la casa monitoreando qué hacemos las 24 horas del día

* * *

 **Red, 20 años**

-dale otra vez con la misma votación, y no me canso de repetirlo ¡Craig, debes irte de la casa! Eres demasiado irritante para estar aquí, será lo mejor para todos que te vayas

* * *

 **Bebe, 20 años**

-ahora que se fue Wendy, mi prioridad es que saquen a Red de la casa, me costará algo de trabajo, pues me imagino que votan más por un chico, ¿Qué esperan los espectadores? ¿Qué solo quedemos mujeres y hagamos escenas lésbicas como un estúpido programa de Shore?

* * *

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-seguiré votando por el pobre de Tweek hasta que pueda salir de esta casa que para él es como un hospital mental, y tiene toda la razón, en este lugar no he conocido a nadie cuerdo más que a Gregory y a Token, así es, ya ni siquiera Kyle está cuerdo en algunas ocasiones...

* * *

 **Craig, 22 años**

-voto por Red, la muy maldita cree que me iré antes que ella, pues yo me encargaré que esa idiota vea que las personas me aman más a mí que a esa teñida descerebrada

 **Gutierritos:** tienes pregunta

-¿No se cansan de eso?... Bien, dila

 **Gutierritos:** _"Craig yo sé que eres buen chico así que ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad a Tweek?"_

-una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, y si por "darle una oportunidad" quieres decir que me haga gay por él, pues la respuesta sigue siendo no

* * *

 **Token, 20 años**

-dejen ir a Tweek, el pobre ya ha tenido como 2 colapsos en las votaciones... En serio, este niño es capaz de morirse si no sale a tiempo...

* * *

 **Cyde, 19 años**

-ok, Kenny y yo realizamos una apuesta, quien salga primero, invitará al otro a comer en un lujoso y caro restaurante, ¿Cómo lo pagará Kenny? Quién sabe, ese ya es problema suyo

* * *

 **Tweek, 19 años**

¡Oh, por favor, no me obliguen a votar otra vez! ¡Ack, es mucha presión!... Muy bien, muy bien, lo haré al azar... A ver... ¡Clyde! ¡Oh Dios, ojalá no me mate!...

 **Gutierritos:** tienes otro mensaje

-e-está bien...

 **Gutierritos:** _"Yo nunca te mandaría algo que te perjudicara, mi vida. Es un hechizo seguro, a mí me funciona. Y... Bueno, ya que no te quieres casar conmigo porque no me conoces ¿Qué tal si salimos en una cita cuando puedas? Yo invito el café no te preocupes"_

-cla-claro... Supongo que sería bueno conocer gente agradable... ¡Ngh!

 **Gutierritos:** otra cosa... _"Tweek esto es un consejo. Despreocúpate por lo que hagan los demás"_

-b-bueno, b-bueno, supongo que e-ese es un buen co-consejo

* * *

 **Resistance:** los votos ya están contados, el elegido seleccionado, así que, Alex, el sobre con el expulsado

 **Alex:** se supone que eso haces tú

 **Resistance:** pero ahora lo vas a hacer tú

 **Alex:** de acuerdo… ya cásate… (Le dan el sobre) el que se larga de la casa esta noche será… (Abre el sobre) ¡Tweek!

(Papelitos de "Muévete" y se abre una puerta y llega el rubio nervioso temblando, se sienta al lado de los presentadores)

 **Alex:** hola, Tweek

 **Tweek:** ¡Ack!

 **Resistance:** ¿Qué tal tu salida?

 **Tweek:** bien, de-de hecho me siento más tranquilo, a-ahora podré ir a mi casa tranquilo…

 **Alex:** entonces, suerte (se levanta y se va)

 **Resistance:** bueno, ha llegado la hora de irnos, no sin antes contestar dos preguntas que eran para los chicos, pero nosotros explicamos mejor

 **Alex:** la primera es: _¿Qué pasa con los regalos que los chicos y chicas reciben? ¿En dónde los ponen? no creo que lo puedan mantener todo ahí en donde viven ¿Oh sí?_

 **Resistance:** los regalos que reciben (los chicos como ropa) los tienen ellos y los regalos enormes fueron llevados a sus respectivas casas (La moto de Craig por ejemplo)

 **Alex:** ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Ya tengo sueño

 **Resistance:** sí, hasta pronto, gente

 **Alex:** adiós…

 **Resistance:** y no se les olvide votar por el próximo elegido para expulsar


	11. Séptima expulsión

**Resistance:** ¡Gente! Cuántos siglos han pasado, ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues ahora les traigo otra emisión más de este programa, ¿Qué dijeron? _"Estos weyes ya se fueron y ni adiós dijeron"_ pues no, esto no se acaba todavía... por cierto, deben disculpar la ausencia de mi compañero Alex, no ha contestado mis mensajes últimamente y no se ha presentado el mugroso. Bien, no le voy a pagar por imbécil... dejémonos de estas cosas, vamos a lo que nos cruje, el programa... diablos, no los hemos dejado salir de la casa desde la última vez que transmitimos... vamos con los chicos y la votación

* * *

 **Stan:** ¿Es mi imaginación o ya se olvidaron de expulsar al que faltaba?

 **Craig:** se olvidaron de nosotros, nos vamos a pudrir en esta puta casa

 **Red:** no seas estúpido, nos van a liberar de aquí, ya verás

 **Craig:** ojalá, ya me aburrí de convivir con todos ustedes

 **Kyle:** ¿Y por qué no te largas de una puta vez?

 **Craig:** no sé

 **Kyle:** entonces cierra el hocico

 **Kenny:** oww, Ky, estás de malas

 **Kyle:** sí, ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

 **Kenny:** uy, bueno, ya, ahí muere...

 **Kevin:** veamos una película para relajarnos

 **Craig:** nadie quiere ver tus mamadas de Star Wars... jodida película aburrida (recarga su mejilla en su puño derecho)

 **Kevin:** no la juzgues sin siquiera haberla visto

 **Craig:** por eso mismo, porque es una jodida películas aburridas que ha tenido como 13 re-ediciones es que no la he visto

 **Kevin:** ¡Vete al coño, maldito ewok!

 **Craig:** no sé de tus insultos chinos

 **Kevin:** ¡No soy chino!

 **Craig:** ¡Vete a comer perros!

 **Kenny:** jeje... tacos de guaguacoa (ríe, pronto Stan y Kyle lo acompañan en la pequeña risa)

 **Kevin:** (se levanta y se va) ¡Cuando sea el último que quede en la casa a ver qué dicen, bola de pendejos!

 **Craig:** sí, claro...

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-¡Hijos de puta! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener qué decirles que no soy chino?! ¡¿Es que nadie lo putas entiende?!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Cámara enfocada en el cuarto de Gregory**

 **Nichole** : Gregory, si tan mal te sientes, en serio deberías irte de la casa

 **Gregory** : sólo quieres que me vaya porque ya te fastidie

 **Nichole** : ¡Para nada me fastidias! Te considero un buen amigo, pero... mírate, hace mucho que no sales del cuarto, y ahora más que no han dicho quién es el expulsado, ni nos han mandado a votar, estás en un estado de depresión deplorable

 **Gregory** : exageras...

 **Nichole** : no, no lo hago. Te has dado baños y comes bien, eso sí...

 **Gregory** : a Christophe le gusta que siempre esté arreglado

 **Nichole** : sí, pero mira tus ojos, están hinchados y rojos... ya no tienes la mirada celeste brillosa que te conocí

 **Gregory** : es difícil para mí...

 **Nichole** : ¿No te ha hablado por teléfono?

 **Gregory** : sí, todas las noches antes de dormir, pero nos quedamos hasta muy de madrugada y en esas horas, Christophe se pone muy... (Se silenció buscando la palabra)

 **Nichole** : ¿Sentimental?

 **Gregory:** sí, todas las noches, dice cosas... tan... tan bonitas que... (Oculta el rostro en las manos y comienza a llorar)

 **Nichole** : Greg, no llores, te apuesto que a Christophe no le gusta verte llorar

 **Gregory** : de hecho nunca he llorado en frente de él

 **Nichole** : ¿Y crees que le gustaría?

 **Gregory** : no...

 **Nichole** : entonces ya no llores más

 **Gregory** : es verdad, soy un hombre, y los hombres no lloramos

 **Nichole** : puedes llorar, Greg, eres hombre pero también humano, lo que no debes hacer es llorar por algo pequeño. Mientras sigas hablando con Christophe, no tienes por qué llorar

 **Gregory** : es cierto, gracias Nichole (coloca su mano sobre la de la chica) eres muy buena

 **Nichole** : somos amigos, mi deber es apoyarte

 **Gregory** : gracias

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Token, 20 años**

-¿Vi mal o ese inglés de mierda está coqueteando con mi novia? Solo falta que se aproveche de la inocencia de mi boo para luego conquistarla y luego ¡Bam! ¡La aleja de mí! ¿Qué Gregory es gay y extraña a Mole? ¡Mis bolas!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Cámara enfocada en la sala (todos están ahí)**

 **Gutierritos** : (mediante una bocina) _habitantes de la casa, prepárense para ir a votar, eso es todo._

 **Clyde** : ¿Votar? ¿Ya?

 **Craig** : al fin, después de medio siglo

 **Red** : ¡Yo primero! (Se va corriendo)

 **Stan** : bien, que inicie todo (se levanta)

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Red, 20 años**

-muy bien, de seguro esto se le hará raro a algunos, pero por primera vez mi voto para para Bebe, ¿Qué se creyó esa zorra? Votar por Wendy, y eso que era "su mejor amiga" ¡Eso está mal! Prefiero que me saquen a mí primero en lugar de mi best friend

* * *

 **Bebe, 20 años**

-me vale un pito lo que piensen los demás, voté por Wendy y no me importa, ¿Ustedes no votarían por su amigo al tratar de sobrevivir? No sean hipócritas, claro que lo harían porque este mundo está lleno de gente narcisista, dejen de hacerse los inocentes, imbéciles. Ahora mi voto es para Nichole, si nadie vota por ella, estoy segura de que va a ganar, así que mejor que se vaya ella, su novio ha es rico, ¿Para qué carajo quiere más? Digo... si ese es el premio...

* * *

 **Nichole, 19 años**

-por lo general baso mis votos en lo que sea justo, así que ahora voy a votar por Bebe, ¿En serio prefieres un mugroso premio en lugar de tu mejor amigo? No jodas, no estuvo bien

 **Gutierritos** : ahora tienes un mensaje

-genial, adoro los mensajes

 **Gutierritos** : _Nichole, eres como un ángel venido del cielo, tú y Token hacen una linda pareja_

-gracias, de verdad, aunque no sé si soy un ángel, también cometo mis maldades... y creo que también hacemos buena pareja, nunca había tenido un novio como él, y no hablo de su dinero, eso poco me importa

* * *

 **Craig, 20 años**

-Red, vete al carajo, es todo

 **Gutierritos** : tienes un mensaje

-mierda, yo me quiero ir

 **Gutierritos** : es rápido... _Craig, eres un pendejo_

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplauda?

* * *

 **Token, 20 años**

-¡Quiero que ese inglés coqueto se largue! ¿De verdad que todos los problemas que tuve con Nichole no valdrán nada por la aparición de este cualquiera? ¡Jamás! Espero que todos voten por ti, zorra inglesa...

* * *

 **Clyde, 19 años**

-voto por Kevin, no tengo nada en contra de este man, pero ya no congeniamos en muchas cosas, ya casi ni hablamos, solo hace estorbo aquí para mí, además de que odio a los chinos por el festival ese donde matan a todos esos perritos, ¿De verdad qué tienen en su puta cabeza esos locos inhumanos?

* * *

 **Gregory, 22 años**

-voy a votar esta vez por Bebe, aunque no la conozco mucho me ha dejado mucho que desear por ese acto vil de votar por un amigo por un premio banal y vacío, así que por mi parte, espero que se vaya, chicas así no valen la pena

 **Gutierritos** : mensaje, tienes mensaje

-ok, me agradan los fans...

 **Gutierritos** : _Gregory, ya verás que pronto te reencontrarás con Ze Mole_

-gracias, pequeña, eso espero...

 **Gutierritos** : otra más, _¿Qué te atrajo de Ze Mole? Por cierto, me gusta el acento británico y sus modales, se me hacen tan elegantes_

-su personalidad tosca y bruta... siento que es como un niño chiquito queriendo atención, ósea, lo amo... y se siente feo estar lejos de alguien a quien amas... y lo del acento, le alegra que sea de tu agrado, los modales son importantes para dar una buena presentación de nosotros mismos ante la demás gente

* * *

 **Kevin, 22 años**

-¡Voto por todos, a la verga! Ya me tienen hasta las bolas, imbéciles, ojalá les de SIDA y herpes a todos... ya me tienen harto...

* * *

 **Stan, 21 años**

-aunque Wendy ya no es mi novia, sentí gacho que Bebe votara por ella por algo estúpido como este show... así que espero que se largue ella, ¡Voto por Bebe! Nadie va a joder a Wendy ya...

 **Gutierritos** : pregunta

-dime, dime

 **Gutierritos** : _Stan, por 150 dlls, ¿Te cogerías a Kyle?_

-¿Por qué siempre preguntan cosas así? ¡Nosotros no somos gays! Además, 150 es muy poco, no jodas...

* * *

 **Kyle, 20 años**

-voy a votar por Kevin, ese chico ya no tienen ninguna razón para estar aquí, lo mejor sería que se largara de una vez... además, no es el mejor compañero de todos...

* * *

 **Kenny, 22 años**

-sí, mira, iba a votar con Clyde, pero luego me acordé de lo perra que fue Bebe y lo que dijo, por eso digo que ella también merece irse al carajo, mendiga bruja, luego se quejan de que las amigas son hipócritas cuando ellas también lo son

 **Gutierritos** : tienes una pregunta

-oh, chévere, dime

 **Gutierritos** : _¿En serio andas de caliente con todos y todas?_

-no tanto, sé que tengo la imagen de un hombrezuelo, pero es solo mi imagen, de veras

* * *

 **Butters, 20 años**

-bueno... pues... creo que votaré por Kevin, hace tiempo que oe perdí aprecio por su poca relevancia aquí... así que voto por él

 **Gutierritos** : tienes pregunta

-oh, qué bien

 **Gutierritos** : _Butters, ¿Te gusta Kenny?_

-e-es mi mejor amigo, eso sí, pero de a-ahí a más creo que n-no...

 **Gutierritos** : y te mandan un peluche de gatito rosado con negro, era de la remitente

-gracias, ha de ser muy importante para ti, así que lo cuidaré bien, te lo prometo

* * *

 **Resistance** : bien, han sido todas las votaciones, procedamos al eliminado... (Abre el sobre) y es mi deber informarles que el eliminado es... (Música misteriosa de fondo) ¡Bebe!

(Todos aplauden y entra al foro la rubia con su maleta y se sienta a un lado de la presentadora)

 **Resistance** : Bebe, ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bebe** : ¡Molesta! Yo no merecía ser expulsada

 **Resistance** : bueno, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se lo buscó

 **Bebe** : ¿Por pensar en mi supervivencia?

 **Resistance** : es que no se debe votar por los amigos

 **Bebe** : eso dicen pero en el fondo...

 **Resistance** : en el fondo todos somos diferentes, algunos sí preferimos a los amigos y no andamos de perras malvadas

 **Bebe** : pero, pero...

 **Resistance** : ¡Pero nada! Vamos a las preguntas extras...

hubo una pregunta que dice que si los regalos fueron enviados a las casas incluyendo a los animales, pues sí, no se pueden tener en cautiverio, los animales necesitan salir a caminar para no hacerse agresivos, el aire libre les sienta de maravilla... y seguro que muchos se preguntaron, ¿Cómo Kenny supo aquello? Pues es respuesta fácil, Kenny...

 **Interrumpimos esta transmisión para un mensaje especial...**

 **Tráiler**

 _-¡¿Cómo rayos voy a defender a mi hermana si toda mi familia ha sido vendida, Kyle?!_

 _-tranquilo, te ayudaremos, para eso somos amigos- el rubio se tranquilizó y respiró hondo_

 _-gracias... Kyle... no me quiero morir_

 _-lo sé, y haré hasta lo imposible por impedirlo_

 **Regresamos**

 **Resistance:** vaya, qué interesante... eso y más estará disponible el 31, 1 y/o 2 de noviembre... ¿Qué les decía antes del corte?... era... algo de Kenny... ¡Ah sí! Kenny es buena onda, ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
